Sudden Love
by KrazyReRe23
Summary: Lois was tired of thinking what if, after Chloe and Jimmy's wedding she really thought she would be doing something more of the lines of being with Clark then nursing Jimmy back to health. When she gets back in town the first thing was to visit Clark.NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Notes:**_ Hey people I do seriously live off comments so give me your reviews both good and bad I can take it!_

* * *

As Lois remembered placing her hand gently on Clark's chest. After some moron had bump into her, breaking her romantic connection she and Clark had while they dance at Chloe's wedding. Or that's what she hoped they had, He had let her get so close as for a kiss was what was next, If Lana had not walked in.

* * *

-One week after the wedding-

Lois had just return from star city. Being Jimmy's guardian angel of a nurse, was not what she expected to happen after the wedding... well until Lana showed up. She was returning to Smallville. Hopefully to see her own Smallville. She went to her place to find a cute yellow top, and an awesome pair of jeans. Hoping she looked her best for Clark. All those days thinking what if....

Clark was just stepping out of the shower. Walking to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Happy that he was able to save Chloe and that Jimmy would be alright, He was curious about Lois. He knew he felt something at the wedding that had his mind searching. He always thought of Lois as a wonderful, gorgeous, shy to say sexy woman. Working with her for the past few months at the daily planet had been the best days of his life.

Clark knew he was growing feelings for his best friend. But yet the thought of Lana, pop in his mind and for some reason he was able to forget everything as he heard Lois at his front door. He super sped-dress and ran down stairs. For some reason he was so happy to see her, like they were apart for years.

Clark opened the door with a grin to show how happy he was, which made Lois grin back.

"Smile so hard Smallville, those dimples of yours will be come sinkholes" Lois said with smirk sprayed across her faced.

"Well I'm just glad that your ok and everybody is safe" Clark said still worried about the destroyer.

Doomsday was still there and was going to be back. But yet again seeing Lois made him forget. "So what brings you by the farm Lois" Clark asked.

"Chloe persuaded me to check up on you, how things are going here Smallville?" Lois asked

"Well me thinking about you.........and Jimmy kept me up all night" Clark was scared; noticing he almost announced how he was feeling about Lois to "Lois". Looking at her making sure she didn't notice since it remain quiet for awhile?

"Did Clarkie missed me!, you're so sensitive" Teasing........"My smallville is always strong and sensitive" Lois covered her mouth with her hand after realizing what she had just spilled. She lifted her head after looking at the floor for a moment, to see Clark's expression on his face.

Clark chuckled..."Your Smallville now, I feel real special, didn't know you thought I was so strong and sensitive Lois" Clark said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head everyone has nicknames" she replied frustrated but still happy he was ok with it.

"So what happened between you and Lana" which she was eager to say, hoping he said nothing.

Clark could see where this was going "Well if you should know she and I said that we were done... Finally and I'm glad to close that chapter of my life" Clark said with a promising face. Lois walked around to the side of the kitchen Clark was standing. Lois felt nervous but knew it was the right thing to do.

Lois rushed over to Clark and hugged him. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Lana again, she really knows how to break you everytime. I know how much you loved her Clark its okay I understand. I felt the same when me and Ollie went our seperate ways" Lois said frustrated with Lana but happy to be in Clarks arms.

After hugging for three minutes. Lois pulled away only moving so where her and Clarks face were right in front of one another. Clark wondered if they should finish what they had started at the wedding. Lois leaned into Clarks as he lean into her lips, kissing passionately not realizing, lost in what their bodies where telling them what to do.

Clark pulled away. Letting Lois catch her breath "Lois I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Lois gladly smiled as she knew that he too had has feelings for her over the past months they have been working together. Knowing that she leaped into his arms colliding her mouth with his lips. Clark didn't resist

Clarks hands wondered over Lois body. Caressing her thighs picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss. Carrying her up the stairs, into his room not yet at the bed but against the wall. Clark broke away from Lois seductive kiss.

"Lois I've had feelings for you ever since we met I've always denied and thought my heart was playing tricks on me after all that happened with Lana" Lois looked at him with such love in her heart.

"Clark I've love you secretly for awhile, and I'm not scared to say it anymore" words came out with as much passion she had in her heart for Clark.

Lois grabbed Clark and threw him onto the bed tackling his mouth with hers. Then Clark ripped her shirt, admiring her white laced bra. Then he tossed her over so that he was on top breaking the kiss.

"Lois do you really want to do this" Lois sent a quick nodded taking in his lips again, but Clark pulled away "I don't think we should... there are some things I need to tell you"

"Clark I've wanted you for the longest I'll take care of you, you'll take care of me"

"Of course I'll take care of you, Lois I've wanted you for so long"

"Oh Clark, just take me then I'm all yours, I want you right now!!!!!!" Her hungry cry for pleasure was answer with his lips.

Clark groaned from the way Lois hands felt going down abs removing his shirt. Tearing off her bra then caressing her breasts. While sucking on her earlobe tracing kisses down her neck. Lois removed their pants while Clark was caressing her body. It did not take long but their bodies totally bare, Clark traced kisses down to her breast licking and sucking her nipples then tracing kisses to her abdomen. Finally he reach her centre where he place his tongue tasting her inner walls of her clit. Making Lois moan with a higher voice screaming his name, he knew she was near the edge. But he wasn't ready for that, he traced kissed back up to her lips where he begged for entrance with his tongue which she gladly gave him.

"Clark, please!!"

Clark knew it was time to stop torturing her and finish the job. Clark thrust himself into her. Making Lois moan of ecstasy from the top her lungs not knowing how wonderful he feel until. He pushed slow thrust making and building Lois climax. He felt her inner walls tightening against his cock. As he knew the next long thrust would bring him and Lois over the edge of no return. He came inside of her filling her whole, and their mouths finally separates.

Lois laid her head on his chest rubbing his abs, as he wrapped his arms around her, as she did with hers. Lois was more in love with Clark the ever and it was official he felt the same for her. For the night she had with him was the best night of her life. Clark thought to himself, he had somehow had control of his powers with Lois.. but he still need to proof "Lois are you alright" he said a little worried. She answered "Better than ever" placing a small passionate kiss upon his lips.

Clark felt as if Lois was given to him from god himself. Made for him for it was the perfect night, Never could he imagine that happening with Lana. Lois was the one, he place a kiss on her head "I love you so much" he said with passion in his voice. As he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Lois had fallen asleep, but somehow she knew Clark loved her.

Clark and Lois both still worried what they would do, when they awake. What to say to each when they awake. But that was hours ahead they would lay in each other arms for a while.

* * *

They heard Chloe and Jimmy at the door. Not realizing that it was morning... already they knew something had to be explained. Lois's car was parked in the driveway knowing her, noisy cousin would put two and two together.

"Lois!!........Clark!!!! are you guys here" Chloe said curious

"Of course there here her car is outside.......maybe they" Jimmy hesitated to say that Clark and Lois had been together, but knew to himself he was probably right.

"Lois and Clark are never going to happen, so put you cupid arrow away. Like Lois always says Lois and Clark is like hot fudge and halibut, but they did get pretty close at are wedding" Chloe look at Jimmy.

"They need to finally hook up, I see them smirking at them at the planet, everyone knows they deserve each other" Jimmy said with a smile.

"Well let's just hope things are normal and stop thinking on the way beyond" Chloe said wondering if Jimmy might be right.

At that time Clark had woke up after hearing them come in . Clark super sped dress, without having Lois see him. Lois woke to see Clark dressed smiling down at her. "Lois..... You got wake up, Chloe and Jimmy are downstairs" Clark said worried.

Lois rushed out the bed looking at the floor for her clothes. Clark admired her body wanting to restart what they had finished last night, but he heard Jimmy and Chloe talking about them. Sliding her lace under wear on slowly so Clark could admire her legs to her ass. She quickly dressed in Clarks flannel shirt and kissed Clark as she open the door. She ran to the bathroom and got in the shower. Clark was left in his room wondering what to say to Chloe and Jimmy.

Clark began walking down the stairs, smiling at Chloe and jimmy. "Hey you two, how have you Jimmy been since the wedding" trying to take things from him and Lois.

"Don't change the situation Clark what's up with you and Lois, her car is outside. I know I told her to come by and check on you"

"She stayed the night after I told her what happen between me and Lana. She figured I needed somebody to be around" Clark said hoping it would be enough for Chloe.

"So where is my bossy cousin at then" Chloe said wondering what else happen.

"She in the bathroom taking her marathon shower" Clark said with relief thinking Chloe bought it.

Until he heard Jimmy ask him "So what did you and Lois do yesterday since she was here for the night" Jimmy said smiling at Chloe.

When they saw Lois coming down the stairs wearing one of Clarks flannel shirt and his sweat pants. "Sorry smallville looks like I'll be going flannel for a bit" Lois said winking at Clark. Clarks began to blush trying to hold how good Lois look in his shirt and how much he would gladly take them off of her.

Chloe and Jimmy began to stare at the way they were looking at each other. Then Chloe had figured it out, pulling Lois into the lounge room beginning to ask what happen between her and Clark. While Jimmy began to re-ask his question.

The door opened... Then they turned their heads to see none the less of Lana Lang to walked in caring a bag of breakfast from the Talon, hearing Jimmy ask Clark

"So what did you and Lois do last night...... let me know all the fun activities" Jimmy said before seeing Lana walk in looking at Clark curious to what he might say........

Clark mumbled with his words "um.............."

**********

TBC.............


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people here's chapter 2 tell me what you think, your comments are very much appreciated.

**Chapter 2: (NC-17) **

* * *

Clark was wondering what to say. Looking at Lana seeing she was eager to see what his answer was. Jimmy knew something had happen, but was unsure. Clark didn't have the opportunity to discuss a relationship with Lois. So he decided he would lie for now, or at least not tell the full truth.

"Well you know Lois…….she can be a real talker" Clark said looking at Jimmy hoping that Lana wouldn't comment on it.

"Well CK we can just talk about it later" Jimmy said looking at Clark knowing that there was more.

"Ok then, so Jimmy where's your bride……………your darling wife" Lana said hoping that Clark wasn't hiding anything, wondering if Chloe knew something.

"She is in the lounge with Lois talking" Jimmy said pointing in the other direction.

"So Lana, what brings you by the farm" Clark said taking some of the eyes off of him then to Lana, taking the bags out of Lana's hand so she could walk in fully.

"I brought some breakfast by and wanted to say goodbye before I left town" Lana said looking at Clark as he place the bags on the counter by the sink.

*********

While in the lounge room, at the same time as Lana had walked in, Chloe began to question Lois on last night's events.

"Alright Lois spill, I know I ask you to drop by and visit Clark to see if anything was wrong, what made you stay the night" Chloe said eager to what she'd reply back.

"Well, I was coming by to check up on Clark, and he seemed really sad. He and Lana had officially broken up. Something had happen between them while we were gone" Lois replied looking at Chloe, lost in deep thought thinking of Clarks body she couldn't get the images of last night out her mind.

"So, what happened next" Chloe quickly replied.

"Well I could tell he needed some company, so I decide to stay the night, but before I decided that I comfort him first with a hug"

Chloe wanted to know what else, but her ears pick up a female's voice in the kitchen. She grabbed Lois after looking at her, because she was grinning so hard as she dragged her into the kitchen.

Lois was so happy she couldn't take her mind off of Clark. She was wearing his favorite red flannel shirt which made it hard, smelling his scent on her body reminding her of last night events. She began to imagine him holding her, last night was the best night of her life being with Clark there. It was only going to get better, who could have thought her smallville. Her farm boy turned reporter would be able to have her feeling like this.

But as Chloe dragged Lois into the kitchen, Lois smile slowly faded as she saw Lana. "Damn does she ever give up!" Lois thought to herself.

*********

"Lana you're here too…….this morning is just full of new things!, so what brings you by" Chloe said looking at Lana after she took a look at Clarks face, which told her he was overdosing on a nervous pill.

"Well I decide to bring some breakfast before I left town" Lana said wondering what Chloe meant by new things.

"Leaving so soon…." Lois said happily.

"Well I hadn't plan on staying as long as I did" as she looked at Lois.

"So what did you bring us for breakfast" Chloe said looking at the bags.

"You mean lunch" Jimmy tried to correct.

Chloe only stared at the clock Before she responded with Jimmy "Brunch" in union he went for the bags going through the food.

"Oh, just some gourmet bagels and glaze donuts" Lana said looking at Lois who was standing next Clark, wondering why Lois was wearing Clarks flannel shirt and sweat pants. She remember when she wore his clothes it was the morning after her and Clark had lost there virginity, but then she thought. Her and Clark just broke up she thought to herself "Clark wouldn't do that he would at least takes sometime before rebounding like that specially with Lois" and figured maybe Lois just needed some clothes to borrow, but why did Lois stay the night.

"So when are you leaving" Lois said staring at Lana eager.

"This afternoon" Lana said looking at her watch. "That reminds me I have a few things I need to do before I leave, so I should get going" Lana said as she began to walk out the door in a hurry.

Lana still loved Clark. After seeing Lois in his shirt made her jealous, but she knew that his destiny was way more important and they couldn't be because she would only hold him back. After feeling and thinking that all over again, she knew she had to leave.

While breaking the silence as Lana had left, Jimmy tried to reach over the counter for another donut, forgetting he was still weak and sore he yelled out in pain from his chest. Chloe began to help him.

"See Jimbo that's what you get for being greedy" Lois said grinning at Jimmy, then back at Clark who was trying to hold his composure wonder what Lana was thinking as he heard her drive off.

"When you go on a liquid diet for five in a half weeks Lois, then we'll see who's greedy" Jimmy replied back frustrated.

"Be careful Jimbo you might get hot enough to light a marshmallow with that frown" Lois said as everyone began to laugh.

"That reminds me the doctors told us he still needs rest and to change his bandages, so that means I have to get my husband in the bed.... for rest of course" Chloe said giggling as she helped Jimmy out the door.

"Lois are you coming?" Chloe asked a bit confused why Lois wasn't leaving as well.

"Well, I'll stay here for awhile to help Clark out, plus I'm working on that story on those deaths in Metropolis the same night of your wedding, I think the murderer was the same person who crashed the wedding, so I'll stay here for a bit longer to gather some info"

"Well I'll call you when we get to the new apartment"

Chloe and Jimmy had gotten into the car, Clark walked with them. "Ok CK, remember I want to know everything…." Chloe started the car and began to drive off. Clark waved, knowing when he re-entered the house he had to talk to Lois. He didn't quite say what happened between him and Lana. He had to tell Lois his secret, but knew he wasn't ready for that and would wait a bit longer; he began to walk back into the house.

********

Not knowing when he was waving to Chloe and Jimmy. Lois was undressing in the kitchen waiting for Smallville to come back in. When Clark walked in he saw Lois wearing nothing but his flannel shirt half-way unbuttoned.

"Wow….Lo…..is" he swallowed as he glanced at her from the door.

"Wow yourself Smallville, last night was incredible" she said biting down on her lower lip, walking to Clark.

"Lois we need to talk first..." Clark fumbled his words as Lois was kissing his neck, but Lois pulled away looking at his face.

"Well ok Smallville... but if this is about Lana save your breath" she said backing away leaning against the counter frustrated.

"Actually it is, seeing I didn't explain everything that happened between me and her. While you were in Star City" Clark said looking into Lois eyes guilty.

"Ok, so what else happen then?" she folded her arms

"Well we kissed, I kissed her and she kissed me back and we went back and forth for a bit" not losing eye contact with Lois.

"Then what happened?..." She tilted her head down

"I said some things I regret saying now" Clark said making the space between them smaller.

"And what would that be, Clark Kent" Lois replied frustrated and mad as her eyes began to water.

"I told her that we need to be together and how much I loved her, and how I would do anything to be with her."

"That doesn't sound like an official break up to me" Lois said as she began to walk in the lounge room which Clark followed her as she sat on the couch"

"Lois, let me explain first"

"You don't have to Clark, I know you still love Lana she was your first love, something that you can never forget" as she made a gap between them.

"Well Clark there's really nothing you can really say that can convince me into thinking your over Lana drama"

"After I kissed Lana, she said that it was time for her to say goodbye the right way officially, and that we weren't in high school anymore that she wasn't my girl next door and things were different meaning her love for me" Clark began to turn Lois face by her chin and looked into her eyes. "She said that we were so different and our future together couldn't be what we wanted"

"So are you still in love with her, Clark, because it sounds like she dump you after your love confession" Lois said staring into his eyes.

"That's the thing, after you kissed me I forgot everything about Lana, then I realized Lana was right about things were very different now and that I was truly in love with you"

Lois began to cry, as she looked into Clarks greenish blue eyes she saw he was telling and feeling true love for her. Clark looked into her hazel eyes and he saw she forgave him. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and turned around as Clark easily followed. She sat up on the counter as Clark approached her wiping the tears from her face with his thumb, he leaned his lips into hers as she leaned her lips into his. The moment became filled with passion, there... she knew he loved her fully... causing there warm kisses to get warmer and hungrier. Clarks tongue slid past his lips and hers, Clark began to have his sample taste of her, and they wanted each other so much. Lois began to unbuckle Clark's pants not breaking the kiss. He help her take them off as he threw the pants to the floor. Lois's finger sliding under his red shirt, she began to lift it off breaking the kiss but never the passion. She threw it to the floor reconnecting their lips and the heat between their lips. Clark began to grab Lois's thighs raising them so she could wrapped them around his waist, which she gladly did. Lois could feel Clark Jr. pressing against her as she moaned in Clark's mouth. Clark pick Lois up holding Lois up in one hand as the other caress her back pressing her chest into his, he enjoyed feeling her breast, her warm thighs were turning him on. While squeezing on his back as she deepened the kiss and the other hand going through his black chestnut hair.

Lana walked in on Clark and Lois while they were in the heat of passion walking to the stairs.

"Wow... did I interrupted something, I just came to collect my purse, Clark! Lois?......... must have set it down with the breakfast" Lana said seeing Clark as Lois was wrapped around him. Lana's mind just click just trying to get out of there, wondering if that was what Clark felt when she was with Lex.

"Well there it is... I guess I'll be on my way then, hope you two stay safe" Lana said walking out, wanting to go back in and check if she had just seen what she saw with her own eyes. She had realized she wasn't over Clark and wish she was in Lois place right now. Tears trickled down her face as she made her way to her car

********

"Do you think she knows, that we were um…………together" Clark said staring into Lois eyes.

"Well, Smallville I'm not a rocket scientist, but I think so" Lois said smirking at Clark noticing he was a bit nervous.

"Maybe she'll think we were doing something else" as he look as he began walking to the stairs again.

"Why does it matter Clark, who do you love me or are you still in love with Lana, yes it was a bit different for her to find out that way, but it happened an I'm not ashamed because I'm in love with you... I understand If you want to run out their and talk to her" she stared at him as he was holding her and her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, I love Lana as well, but only as a friend, and I know that now because of you I'm not ashamed of it or what we have" Clark said kissing Lois stirring the passion back up between them. As they reached the top of the stairs, he began to push his bedroom door open. He laid Lois on the bed, then glance at her body before lying on top of her reconnecting their lips. Keeping all the passion, he began to trace kisses down her neck as his hand reach the buttons of his flannel shirt she was wearing. He began to unbutton slowly noticing she wasn't wearing a bra, he glance at her perfect figure and began to trace kisses down to her breast. Lois moaned grabbing Clark's hair with one as the other was rubbing against his back. Clark began to suck while nipping softly causing Lois to moan loader. He started to give the other the same passion, cupping his hand around her other. Lois place both of her hands on the dashboard of the bed, as Clark began pulled off her lace underwear with his teeth that he admired so much. Clark rubbed his hands up Lois's thighs until they met her centre. Lois lifted up arching her back she pulled and tugged Clark's boxer down and off.

She loved the sight of Clark Jr. who was as excited as she was. Clark started to rub her clit with two fingers, nervous not knowing what he was doing but from her face he was doing something. As he bent down placing his head between her thighs, he began to lick and suck tasting Lois wet and sweet nectar on his tongue, while he pushed two fingers in. Lois was about to explode from the way Clark was touching her. Clark moved his head back up to Lois lips as she tasted herself on his lip and tongue. Clark was holding one hand threw Lois hair as the other he was place his rod against Lois entrance. While Lois had one hand against Clarks neck the other pulling him closer hinting him to going deep, as Clark thrust himself into her with one deep thrust before he began to go in and out. His right hand was holding Lois's thigh giving him more access to go deeper than ever before. He moaned on Lois neck as they broke the kiss to breathe and gasp for breath as their bodies were in motion. Finally, with Clarks last hard thrust he brought Lois to her climax, still pushing in her a few times as she was all wet against his cock. He finally climax few more thrust after Lois.

Clark looked up at her, then noticing she had her eyes closed. "Lois are you okay….." he said rubbing his hand on the side of her face. He moved himself off her lying on his back and holding Lois. Lois didn't respond as she laid there as he wrapped his arms around her. Clark felt incredible, but very scared he wondered if he hurt Lois. What did he do this time, he forgot he wasn't normal. He began to cry on Lois shoulder holding her close, scared for what he had done. He thought he had lost control of his powers and harmed the one he loved the most in his life.

"Clark………Oh god Clark!, that was better than the first time" Lois said turning around laying on his chest rubbing her hand against his abs. Clark felt a huge relief go over his body as he held her closer to him, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Lois you scared me, I thought you were hurt" Clark said as Lois look up and glare at his face as the sun was beaming down on them.

"I wouldn't say hurt, just in a coma of passion" Lois said grinning at Clark.

"So you're ok then,……. Right" Clark said worried

"Smallville you gave me the best orgasm in the world. I think I'm a little shaken up after I fainted, but I'm far from hurt... I'm great, Why? Did you think I'll break?" Lois said smirking at Clark. "I said well always take care of each other"

"I just don't want nothing to happen to you" as he kissed her head.

"So sensitive Smallville...I love that about you too!!!" Lois said falling to sleep on his chest listening to Clarks heart beat.

"I love you too, Lois" Clark said noticing she had falling asleep, wondering how he and Lois were going be together would she understand his secret. That most of the times she was hurt was because of some of the things he caused. How could he tell her she fell in love with an alien.

********

Tell me what you think I try to update faster had some problems with my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sudden Love: Chapter 3 (NC-7)

*******

Clark was worried when he would tell Lois the truth, but knew he wasn't doing that for awhile just when he did he hoped he she'd understand. Lois turned over in her left side. Clark admired her body as the sun hit her skin, causing her body to glow. He leaned forward and kissed the side of her cheek gently.

Clark got out of the bed, being quiet so he wouldn't wake Lois. Clark walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower deep in thought about Lois and Lana, he walked back into his room. He chose to wear the shirt Lois had gotten him for Christmas last. He could still remember when the day as if it was yesterday, he commented on Lois terrible wrapping as he ripped the paper off. "Wow, Lois some dress shirts and there my favorite colors, you shouldn't have" Clark had said smirking at Lois. "Well it's about time someone took you off of all that flannel plaid, farm boy is out of style" Lois had said grinning back at Clark. Clark still remember what she was wearing, dark blue button shirt only button up enough her breast wear tempting with a black formal shirt.

Clark was glad he had Lois finally, after all the problems between him and Lana. Clark got dress soon after turning his head looking at Lois as she was still sleep. He decided to go super speed through the chores and then head to metropolis. As he made his way down the stairs he heard Lois phone ring and decide to answer it since Lois was sleep, and would probably stay like that for an hour or so after what he and Lois had just done. Clark flips the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Clark, finally, I'm just got to my place, where's Lois?" Chloe said wanting some info on last night events.

"She's sound asleep" Clark said not naming a location.

"Hmm….well Clark, what's going on between you and Lois" Chloe said eager.

"What do you mean" Clark said.

"You know what I mean, you to practically wanted to eat each other up in the kitchen earlier" Chloe said smiling at jimmy, who was thrilled that Clark and Lois were together.

"Well Chloe, I have feeling for Lois that I've never felt before, even with Lana" Clark said with relief that he had gotten it off his chest.

"What are you saying you're in love with my bossy cousin" Chloe giggled into words, then stop as a bit of silence went over the phone.

"Well Clark, do you love Lois?" Chloe said wanting and answer as bad as jimmy.

"I do so very much" Clark said happily

"When did you find out about this certain love, for Lois" Chloe said trying to keep jimmy from grabbing the phone.

"Chloe give me the phone, I want to ask Clark a question, were friends too" jimmy said rushing Chloe then injuring his side trying to reach for the phone.

"Wait a minute, he was my friend first, so just give me a minute and don't hurt you" Chloe said helping jimmy up and walk to the couch at their apartment.

"Chloe, was that jimmy, is he ok"

"He's fine just eager about the news, practically jumped me for the phone, but don't change the subject Clark, so you and Lois I was doubtful at first, but it's good that you've gotten over Lana"

"Your ok with me and Lois together" Clark replied

"Yeah, I'm just saying we've been friends forever, but if you break Lois heart I will hurt you" Chloe said smiling with jimmy.

Clark smiled then realized that she wasn't lying Chloe could hurt him she knew his secret his weakness. Chloe began to leave the room to talk to Clark she pointed at jimmy "you stay here one on one conversation, if you don't mind" she told jimmy leaving the room.

"Clark, seriously I'm happy for you and Lois, but she is a wild one, how would you two be together, close, intimate you know where I'm going with this.

"We kind of already went there" Clark said embarrassed.

"What do you mean you already went there, that's why she was smiling so hard….Clark explain" Chloe said eager and confused.

"I don't know how, but we did some how I have control of my powers with Lois" Clark replied.

"Well then you and Lois have everything, set for you and your secret, when are you planning on telling her" Chloe said getting worried.

"I don't know was planning on telling her anytime soon, I'm scared on how she might take it"

"Clark you have to tell her remembers how things went with you and Lana" Chloe said.

"I just don't want to risk it, she might not be so opening as you were when you found out, I don't want to lose her" Clark said walking around the kitchen to feed Shelby.

"Clark, this isn't going to play out right, as you remember how Oliver didn't say anything as well, see how well that worked out. I'm not going to pressure you about telling her just know you need to" Chloe said.

"thanks…..Chloe, but this time I'm doing things right I'm not going to ruin what me and Lois have or at least I hope I don't, well I have to head to metropolis I'll tell Lois to call you" Clark said.

Clark closed the phone and placed it back in Lois purse. Clark super sped through the chores, then leaving Lois a letter on the counter that she could read when she woke when he was gone. Clark gentle check on Lois before left kissing her cheek, then taking his car to the daily planet, but first to the Isis foundation so Lois wouldn't be suspecting anything.

*An hour later*

Lois woke stretching her arms trying to find her smallville, until she only found the sheets in her hands. She opened her eyes finding no smallville she looked around, getting out of the bed wrapping the sheets around her.

"Smallville……..where are you" Lois yelled out as she checks the bathroom. She began to walk down the stairs then she saw the note on the counter. "Jesse Clark!!!"So romantic" Lois smile as she pick up the note and began to open it.

Dear Lois,

I'm sorry you woke and didn't find me there next to you. I decided to get some work done while you were sleep, then decided to go to daily planet and see if Ms. Tess Mercer would give you a day off. Since you deserve it, especially after all the cases you solve and what we've been doing. Don't worry about your clothes, Chloe wants to talk to come by and talk to you. She said she'll bring some clothes for you. See you soon as possible, I'm bringing your favorite Chinese for dinner.

Sincerely yours,

Smallville

Lois eyes watered up again, "damn that smallville, he always gets me like this. I just had to fall for the strong farm boy turned reporter, but at least he's my farm boy" Lois said smiling her way up the stairs after grabbing her purse. She took a marathon shower before calling Chloe to tell her about her and Clark's status. She hopes that she and Clark were legit that, what they had wasn't just a rebound from Lana drama.

*******

Lana was in metropolis, lying in an experimental pod, with scientists all in the next room watching over her.

"This is unstable, she could die at any moment" one of them said

"Doctor her heartbeat has been maintain, her breathing is level" as the other said

"she doing fine, this is Lex orders Lana Lang with live through this, only few more steps left and this would be over" the doctor said.

Fire went over the pod, causing the water to boiled and began evaporate. Leaving Lana's body burned and bruised. "Activate the last step then set her up into recovery after" doctor said. "We've done it, the abilities of the greatest power this world will ever see" another scientist.

"I'm pretty sure you have, where's Lex?" Tess said walking into the room holding at gun faced at the doctor.

"What have you done, what did you do to her" said Tess as she looked at the computer monitors seeing Lana lying in the pod.

"This was on Lex orders, Ms. Mercer, I'm sure you will understand"

"Yes I understand, and that why I have to end this and Lex's experiments" said Tess as she pointed the gun to the room Lana was end.

"You can't do that it will kill her" said the doctor as he ran in front of Tess standing directly in front of the gun.

"Well I guess I'll have to try my chances….but first let's see how yours play" said Tess as she fired the gun at him. Then everything slowed down for Lana as she awoke hearing the gun. Quickly, she ran through the glass into the next room where she pushed Tess to the side and grabbing the bullet. Moving faster than time she was gone in a second, heading to the Isis foundation.

Tess woke up to find the doctor, including his assistants. Her head was sore and her body ache, she was scared to what Lana had become. She had almost terminated her life, wonder if Lana would let that go or come after her. She quickly picked herself up grabbing her gun and heading out to her limo out front.

While Tess was gathering herself, Lana was putting on some better fitted clothes calling Clark trying to get him to answer his. She had no luck it went straight to answering machine; she figured he must not want to talk to her. Luckily Chloe left her cell, so Lana decided to send and emergency text to Clark.

********

Two hours earlier at the Isis foundation

"Chloe I just don't get it I have feeling for Lois, but Lana…" said Clark

"But Lana what….?" Said Chloe

"I can't get her off my mind, I don't have intimate feelings anymore" said Clark

"She your friend of courses your worried; in this case of speaking there are some things I need to spill on Lana. See after she sent you that video, few months later I spoke with her. I saw her at the Isis foundation, but she didn't look like she was visiting, and from the look on her face she was hiding something." Said Chloe.

"You spoke with her, why didn't you tell me" said Clark.

"Clark, she told me not to tell you about it, but after we spoke I began to research her but I haven't found anything, only that she was snooping around luthor corp"said Chloe.

"When I did see her she was over there by the window, on the floor checking the plumbing"

Clark used his X-ray vision to see through the heating system, and then he noticed the metal safe behind it. He walked over to the window, bent down and ripped the safe open, finding a hard-dive.

"looks like you found something, I knew she probably wasn't checking the plumbing, let see what are girl been up shall we" said Chloe as she took the hard-drive from Clarks hand an walking into the computer room connecting its cord to the main computer.

"Wow, that load of luthor corp files" she said

"Click here there a video" Clark said pointing at the screen. Lana had pop onto the screen as same for the Lex's top scientist doctor.

"That was the guy who worked for Lex one of his best scientist, what's Lana doing talking to him" said Clark.

"Doctor I know you're making a bio weapon for Lex" said Lana

"I'm sorry Mrs. Luthor…." Said the doctor

"Its Ms. Lang…..and I know the truth about the project on creating a suit with abilities using alien technology. I just wanted to compliment you on your work, but as you know if you give this power to Lex he could destroy the world"

"Well, Ms. Lang what do you suppose I do" he said curious.

"Let me wear the suit, let me be the one to let the world know of your wonderful creation" said Lana.

"How do you think I can do that without having me killed?"

"Just say that I'm a prototype, that you have direct orders from Lex yourself"

"Well Ms. Lang, I hope you know what you're doing"

The video ended leaving Chloe and Clark shocked. Chloe look threw the files again and again seeing that Lana was telling and saying the truth.

"That's why she didn't want me to tell you she knew you would have stopped her plans." said Chloe

"I just don't see how Lana could do this" said Clark

"Clark, people change she not going to remain your innocent girl next door any longer" said Chloe

Clark was pacing around the room "I'll going by the Luthor mansion, I might be able to find something, I have to stop her" said Clark

"Clark before you go there something I need to ask you, when I saw her last she wore a necklace with some phoenix bird on it, do you think that's connected" said Chloe

"I don't know, but I need to stop this before it goes any further "said Clark

"Well, I hope this isn't about revenge on Lex again, I'll see what I can find at the mansion. Thanks Chloe" said Clark as he super sped from the foundation and into talon checking the apartment finding the necklace in a drawer and no Lana he super sped to the mansion.

Chloe shut the computer room, walking out of the foundation forgetting her phone on the table. "Wow, look at the time jimmy's probably waking up right about now" she said in a hurry out the door.

Clark was walking around the mansion finding no clues on Lana or Lex. Until he bumped into a man wearing a necklace with a phoenix bird around his neck. He quickly grabbed the man and threw him against the wall.

"Where's Lana?"Clark said

"I don't know who you're talking about" he said

"Please, she might be in grave danger if I don't find her" said Clark

"I'm sorry I can't help you "he said

"I found this in her apartment…." Said Clark as he waved the necklace in the man's face "why do you have one just like it" Clark said getting more angry and aggressive raising his voice.

"You must be the big and strong clark"he said

"How do you know my name" said Clark

"Lana, was a pupil of mine a student, she has told me many things about you"

"Where is she "said Clark

"'we must be quiet, I took this job to watch over Lana. It's the least I can do to make up for all the guilt I have. See I started to trained Lana about a few months ago, on how to be stronger and brave giving her courage, she didn't ask why she only told me that I would be helping the world." He said

"So do you know what happened to her, I'm afraid she might be putting her life in jeopardy" said Clark

"Lana is strong and that's how I trained, but no I don't know where she is"

Clark let the man go out of his grip as they began to walk the hallways. "She getting herself involved with the wrong people and I'm worried." Said Clark

"Well I'll see what I can find" the man said.

"Thanks" said Clark

Clark waited for the man to turn the corner before super speeding to the daily planet together information about what was going on. Clark picked up his phone and saw a text message from Chloe, it read "Clark comes quickly, there some wrong" Clark super sped to the foundation opening the door he saw Lana.

"Clark, we need to talk "said Lana

"Lana, I've been looking for you all day, please don't tell me I'm too late "said Clark

"I'm afraid you are, please Clark don't take this as a bad thing "said Lana

"How else am I going to take it "said Clark

"As a good thing, now I can do good to this world, the procedure went fine, an now everything can be what we wanted, together helping the world" said Lana as she walk closer putting her hand on the side of his face. Clark began to step back removing her hand.

"Is this because of the suit, we can still be together" said Lana

"Its not the suit Lana………..I consider us friends now, when you left my world was crush, but I remember to keep moving forward. My destiny is important I will always love you Lana you know that, but we must remain friends"

"Why Clark, is it because of Lois, she what's keeping us apart" said Lana with tears.

"I love Lois, have for awhile. Since you left you help me realized how much. Lois has always been there when we were struggling, with her I can see my destiny being fulfilled." Said Clark

"Well Clark, if you want to be with Lois than that's just great, but we can't be friend because my love for you goes beyond friendship. At least you're happy" Lana said as she super sped out of the room heading for the talon to pack her bags.

Clark was left there in the foundation, he felt sad that he couldn't keep a relationship with Lana, but he knew he made the right decision. As he was walking out of the door he phone ranged, he knew who it was from the ringtone.

"Hey Lois" said Clark in his suspicious voice.

"Smallville sounds great to hear your voice. Would have sounded better next to me this morning. "Said Lois

"Yeah, sorry had to check in at the daily planet "said Clark happy to hear her voice.

"Well I called Chloe she dropped me off clothes, so I can stay longer. When are coming back?"Said Lois looking for some lingerie.

"Actually, on my way there now have to get the food first "said Clark

"Don't forget my chopsticks smallville, or you won't get your surprise "said Lois as she found a white lace bra and panties, knowing Clarks going to love them.

"Oh, I won't. I'll see you when I get there,………………I love so mush Lois" he said happy that he chose the right girl, as he got in the truck from picking up the Chinese food, heading back to the farm. Thrilled to what his surprised would be when he got back at the farm to be with Lois.

Lois was putting her lingerie on over her clothes she was wearing a blue button shirt with a skirt, the same outfit she wore on Valentine's Day when she was infected with a love spell on Clark, Looking her best for her smallville. She couldn't wait for Clark to get back, even though she detected he was hiding something, she wanted to wait after she had him in bed to talk about it. She wanted him close to her again, his body and scent against her for the rest of the night. She couldn't stop thinking of Clark, she looked at the clock on the wall "where is smallville, Lois keep yourself together he only a man" she said as she paced around the kitchen. Then she heard Clark pull into the driveway with his truck, she quickly ran outside towards him lowering her pace trying not to appear desperate. She kissed him hard and passionate; he could tell she missed him as he almost dropped the food. They walked into the kitchen after kissing passionately outside for three minutes. Clark sat the food on the counter looking Lois who was teasing him with her body.

"So Clark which would you rather have first me or the food" said Lois with a devilish grin on her faced as him gulped down choking on his words, she knew he wanted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudden Love Chapter 4

********

"So Clark which would you rather have me first or the food" said Lois with a devilish grin on her faced as he gulped down choking on his words, she knew he wanted her.

"Um……Lois …Wow….How about we eat first, then talk" with a little regret he knew he wanted Lois but first he knew it was time he told Lois the truth, still unsure about how much to reveal.

Lois was sad that Clark decided to eat instead of spend time with her alone since they haven't seen each other all day. She walked closer to him hoping that she could change his mind as she traced kisses up and down his neck. Clark tried to hesitate but he almost felt like he had kryptonite in his legs. He always loved Lois when she would do that, but he knew what she was doing…..it took all he had "Lois……. I need to talk to you" he said, as he slowly stepped back.

"Really Smallville…..fine let's talk…Eagle Scout has something to say" she said irritated as she walked toward him as he kept walking backward.

"Lois there are something's I haven't quite told you about myself…see I'm different from other people" Clark said walking closer to her placing his hand over hers.

"Of course your different I mean you're no green arrow, but you're my Smallville" Lois said place her hand on top of his and closing up the gap against him.

"Lois, I'm not from here" he said placing his hands on her shoulders, reminding him when he and Lois were infected by kryptonite.

"Well, of course you're not from here you're adopted" Lois said looking into his eyes.

"My biological parents are not from here-here" Clark said look up a little.

"What are you saying Clark, you're not from earth or something" Lois said backing up a little crossing her arms.

"Well………….yes" Clark said looking at her expression to see if it wasn't dreadful.

"How….. you look human….you don't seem like an alien, you have your moments that I wonder what happened" she said looking into his eyes searching for her Smallville.

"See Lois I come from a different planet called krypton, it's like earth but with way more advance technology and environment" knowing she was on the edge until she began to close the gap between them.

"Clark it doesn't matter where you're from, I will always love you, even if that's earth or kryptlonli" Lois replied.

"Krypton, Lois" Clark corrected her.

"See what I mean you're my Smallville and you'll always be my Smallville, just as long as you keep me happy and irritated at the same time..... Plus your exactly the same as humans just a different address on the birth certificate" Lois said smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Lois, I am different than others" Clark said looking down at her.

"Do you have green skin or wear a skin suit as a disguise" she said with a silly grin.

"Lois of course not, I have abilities that normal people don't have" he said with a serious face.

"Well I know that" she said with a devilish grin.

"Lois, not like that" Clark said stepping back hoping she notice he was serious.

"Well Clark, what are you say you're some super human like those meteor freaks...... I'm mean people" Lois said noticing he was serious.

"LOIS" Clark replied.

"I didn't mean it like that Clark, so what abilities do you have...... better yet how about you show me" Lois said folding her arms hoping he would prove this.

Clark easily show her by super speeding around the room picking up things and placing them down. Then started boiling a cup of water with his eyes, then wetting a towel before blowing it dry. Clark then grabbed Lois and took her to the barn with his super speed and gently placed her down and walked over to the tractor and raised it with one hand.

"I also can see through things like an x-ray and hear everything from here and way off" after showing his powers, he looked at her face and could tell she was in shock.

"Smallville……..Wow! With all those abilities you would think you could fly.... Can you fly?" she said walking past him punching him in the shoulder.

"I can't.. well not yet, But Kara can... Don't ask how because I don't know"

"Well of course Clark female develop faster than males, plus your afraid heights"

"Lois, must you always mock me. Now you sound like Kara!"

"You I always liked your cousin, now is that all?" Lois said as she was walked up to the loft.

"I am kind of invincible….." Clark said modest trying to show off even though Lois was right about him not flying.

"Really……so if I shot you, or hit you with my car you'll be fine" she was anxious to try it.

"Lois, you'll just have to trust me, I don't want to break your car" he said with a grinning face, walking up to the loft to join her. "Lois having said that there's more" Clark said grabbing her hand and setting her beside him on the couch. Clark explain how he came in the first meteor shower and how he caused Black Thursday and the second meteor shower. Also how Lois wasn't dreaming of being in an ice palace, but it was actually his fortress.

Lois was in shock of all the new information on Clark. Lois began to feel closer to him more than ever, she knew she loved Clark and knew he would do anything for her. She began to feel all different emotions at once, so she acted on them by simply jumping into his arms. Clark was a little taken from the way she leaped into his arms. He never expected this reaction from Lois when he realizes she was crying in his arms he began to hold her closer.

"Lois are you ok, did I hurt, I didn't mean to" Clark began to apologize.

"Yeah I'm fine, Clark you could never hurt me or do anything of the sort. I'm just so happy that you came to earth, and how the Kent's just took you with love. You were sent here to help people and love, and I'm just happy that I get to be the one to love you." Lois said as she laid her head against his chest, she could feel his warmth on her face. Clark was shocked, he never seen Lois like this before.

"Lois, my parents sent me here because they knew I could help this world. Also to save me before I could die on my planet before it was destroyed."

"I'm sorry Clark, you've been through so much" Lois held him tighter, as Clark held her closer keeping them inseparable. "Clark, so you're invincible".

"Well not quite I get weak around green meteor rocks it drains all my powers and if I'm around them long enough it can kill me." Clark said placing Lois in his lap.

"Well Clark I would like to know some more about you then you can hear some things about me" she said with a grin staring into blue greenish eyes as he stared into hers.

Clark began to tell Lois about the different meteor rocks and how they were called kryptonite and there effects. He explained about how they were once actually trapped in the phantom zone. Clark told Lois of his mother Lara and of his father Jor-el and how Kara was his actual cousin and how she has powers as well. An hour past and it was Lois turn to share she felt a little bit nervous because it would be hard to top Clarks.

"So Lois what…….." he said having his words cut off with Lois's lips, Clark didn't resist her, so he gave in. Lois slowly wrapped her arms around him as she laid on the couch pulling Clark on top of her. The kiss still keeping their lips connected, Clark began to feel Clark Jr. getting excited he knew what Lois was doing, but it didn't matter anymore he wanted her and was glad that Lois was able to accept all of him.

Clark move his lips from Lois lips to her neck giving her time to breathe, as his hand were going under her blouse loving the feel her laced bra. Lois moaned into Clark's ear chasing her warm breath down his neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist loving the feel of Clark Jr. between her legs. She brought his lips back to her shuffling her fingers through his hair, while Clark groped Lois's thighs Lois began to unbutton his pants.

Clark began to hear something, but the way Lois body felt against his he ignore it. Not knowing that Lana had super sped to the house looking for Clark to tell Clark about Lex plans with Luthor corp. she walked into the house she saw no one was there so she decided to check the barn, but as walked in, she heard noises coming from the loft she began to walk toward there. As she reached the top, she saw Clark on top of Lois with Lois unbuttoning his pants.

A wave of jealousy, hurt, and pain went over her she super sped off next she was walking around the back of the talon tears running down her face she fell to her knees. There was no way her and Clark were ever going to get back together with lois around.

"I love you Clark……why can't we be anymore" Lana sobbed picking herself up, "maybe he just needs to be reminded of how much he truly loves me more than Lois, after he see's what Lex has done, he'll know truly we were meant to last, now only what to do with lois" she said running to the Isis foundation.

********

"Lois….." Clark moaned lifting up from the couch.

"Now what smallville, are you nervous you'll hurt me or be as bad this time" Lois said getting impatient she had almost had him again.

"Of course not" Clark replied quickly as he saw Lois was getting irritated.

"Well am I made of kryptonite or something" Lois said annoyed.

"No Lois, It's just I could of swore I heard somebody….can you wait one minute" Clark said getting up buttoning his pants, as Lois pouted on the couch with her arms folded. Clark super sped over the whole farm he saw that somebody came in from how the dirt had been kick up by a woman's footsteps he figured it was Chloe and he would call her later, because Lois would lose her mind if he had her wait another second.

Clark super sped back to the loft where he took Lois hand and pulled her into his arms and picked her up. "Well…..it's about time, smallville" she grinned at him as he super sped them to his bedroom. He set Lois down "wow you weren't lying, that super speeding, is some ability if I had you as my car youll always turn me on" she said kissing him on the lips. Clark lean in closer, Deepening the kiss as they fell on the bed, Clark began to unbutton Lois top and while Lois slide off her skirt. Not breaking the kiss Lois started to re-unbutton Clarks pants he help her tug them off, then Lois started to pull Clark shirt off breaking there kiss for only a few seconds as they threw their clothes everywhere. Leaving Clark in his boxers and Lois in her lingerie.

"Clark can I ask you a question" Lois said like she was up to something, while was trying to continue.

"Sure whats on your mind?" Clark said curious for what Lois was up to.

"Well Clark, I've been thinking" Lois said as she lifted up then pushing Clark as he lay on the dashboard of the bed. "You've always been on top" she said beginning to lie on top of him.

"But Lois….well…I never…. Umm...well…. once…but I ….." Clark fumbled with his words until Lois lean over and began to kiss his lip. "Well, ok…….." said Clark as he reconnected their lips he sucked her lips and he slide off his boxer then her laced panties.

Lois began to unclasp her bra as she threw their final clothing to the floor she pressed her breast against his chest so he could feel how much she was turned on by her hard erect nipples. Lois lifted up and began stroking Clark jr. trying to get it as hard as possible. Clark was going out of his mind by the way Lois was stroking him; he started to rub Lois's clit making her moist by his touch. Lois moaned as Clark slipped two fingers into her using his speeding with his fingers going in and out of her causing her to stroking him faster. Clark couldn't take anymore, "Lois no more, were torturing each other" Clark said lifting her up as she came back down on him and he was inside her.

"Oh god Clark, smallville, you're like a Superman!!!" Lois said going up and down.

Clark was puzzled by what she called him from how great Lois felt, he sped up the pace by grabbing both sides of her body holding close, guiding her body up and down on top of him. Lois kisses him hard and passionate and with each thrust it got deeper. Clark wanted to come from the way Lois was making him feel, he couldn't take no more of Lois on top.

Clark grabbed Lois closer still inside, flipping them so where he was on top. "Clark, you couldn't resist it could you" Lois said almost out of breath as his thrust got deeper and faster. " I'm sorry Lois, it's just" Clark was cut off by Lois words " I love it when you take charge" Lois said as she couldn't even open her own eyes from the way Clark's cock felt inside her. Lois was near the edge as Clark was too, Lois arched her back raising her legs and stretching them having Clark going all the way inside her like never before as they both climaxed on each other.

Both not moving a muscle just lying against each other with Clark still inside her, who seem too had fallen asleep from using all her energy. Clark slowly rolled over on his back holding Lois in his arms. Clark threw some cover over their bodies as he fell asleep listeing to her heartbeat slow down into a gentle pace laying against each other

*****

Oliver was in the hospital with Chloe visiting him. From the attack on the Luthor corp. executive, having only oiler be the only survivor and Tess mercer who didn't show up.

"So what were queen's industries doing at a Luthor corp. meeting" Chloe asked.

"Well I own a large percent of Luthor corp. now I was the one arrange the meeting" Oliver replied happily.

"How it that possible" Chloe said.

"You sound like the Luthor executive when I told them, but Tess mercer, she'd help me form a merger with Luthor corp" Oliver said reaching for a cup of water. "Does Clark know about what's happening" Oliver asked taking a sip.

"No not yet, he's with Lois right now I was going to call and tell him what happened" said Chloe.

"What he doing with Lois" Oliver was getting curious.

"Finally, there together I always thought they had something I guess I was right" said Chloe.

"well Chloe just don't tell Clark about what happen I takes these file and see what you can find" Oliver said handing the Chloe the files.

"Clark my friend, how am I not going to tell, hope you're not after Lex again" said Chloe

"Chloe just read the files, and don't tell Clark if you want to protect your friend you'll listen, ok" Oliver replied.

"Ok, but try not to make this about Lex" Chloe said to Oliver while walking out.

"It already is now what is going on with Clark and Lois. I didn't think they would I mean I know Lois was falling for him, but Clark is actually was doing the same. This probably would hurt so much if I didn't still love Lois, and me falling for Tess all over" Oliver said to himself.

"Everything ok, Mr. Queen, can I bring you anything" one of his nurses said.

"My cell phone please" Oliver had to make a quick call to the Kent farm before he continue his own mission.

"Mr. Queen I believe you should rest before making any calls" nurse replied.

"Well I a busy man and there people I need to call and notify about my current condition, so it would be nice if I can have my phone" Oliver said knowing that wasn't his intension, but knew he had to call Clark.

"Right away sir" the nurse said.

Oliver received his phone from the nurse, he called Clark's cell then tried the farm leaving a voice message. "Clark when were you going to tell me about you and Lois, after all she is my Ex. Well scout, we need to talk and soon, call me when you get this" said Oliver as he closed the phone.

"Now how am I going to tell Clark I don't really want him to be with Lois, without hurting Lois or Tess? I can't keep losing every woman I fall for to people who live in smallville" Oliver said to himself with a smile it was the sad truth he had to deal with he would never get Lois fully back should he hold her back. Maybe because with Clark life with always be in dangerous even more than it already is.

********

Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter, your comment are very much appreciated!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sudden Love: Chapter 5

*********

Clark awoke turning over to see Lois, who appeared to be awake by the way she was moving her hands across Clark's abs. Lois slowly was opened her eyes, she began to stare into Clarks smiling as Clark grin.

"Glad this time I was able to catch you before you ran off" Lois said grinning as she traced her finger up and down Clark's abs.

"Lois if you keep this up and we'll be in bed all day" Clark said as he grabbed Lois thighs pulling her closer to him.

"Well Clark, you give me a reason" Lois said as Clark claimed her lips with passion as Lois pulled herself on top of him, sliding and tossing threw the sheets. Clarks was ready for a round two, he was so happy it was with Lois. As Clark toss Lois on her back and laid his body over hers.

The phone downstairs began to ring, separating their lips in the heap of the moment.

"Wow that phone just won't stop, that's the fourth time it's ranged" Lois said irritated "who would be calling you Clark this early in the morning" Lois began to tell Clark as he lifted off of her. Clark began to listen to the machine downstairs as he heard Oliver said he wanted to talk.

"Well we should be getting up, its Oliver he probably has something important to tell" Clark said as he slides some boxers on.

"How did you, oh yeah you're hearing……..But smallville, Ollie can wait" Lois staring at Clark as she tried to call him back to the bed.

"Lois, I'll make it up to you later, but I have to call Oliver there could be lives in danger if he called four times."

"Why do I fall for the caring heroes, every time Lois why" Lois said as she fell flat on the bed full of irritation.

"How about you take one of your famous marathon showers and I'll come up to join" Clark said as he kiss her cheek hoping that would comfort her.

"that's deal smallville, that's the least you can do" Lois said walking past he naked as she look back giving him a seductive grin as she headed for the bathroom "I'll be waiting, don't take too long, I'm an impatience woman" said Lois walking into the bathroom leaving a crack in the door for Clark.

Clark saw how tempting she was, he wanted to walk that bathroom and join her right then. He knew Oliver calls were always important, as he slide some jeans on and walked downstairs. He decided to not put a shirt since he wouldn't be wearing it that long. Clark glanced at the answering machine and saw it had a message, he quickly hit play.

"Tuesday, 5:33 am" Clark listen carefully as Oliver's voice appeared he quickly her monitors and at once figure he was in the hospital, he began to listen to his words carefully. Picking up on Lois stepping into the shower hearing the water splash against her body.

"Clark when were you going to tell me about you and Lois, after all she is my Ex. Well scout, we need to talk and soon, call me when you get this"

Clark quickly picked up the phone and dialed Oliver's cell. Oliver saw his phone go off and saw the caller id said Clark, he quickly answered.

"Hey Clark what's going with you is a trick" Oliver shouted out.

"What do you mean" Clark said.

"You and Lois" Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, well were actually together this time. Why does it?" Clark said wondering wearing this was coming from with Oliver.

"What about Lana, thought you were head over heels for her" said Oliver ignoring Clark's question.

"Me and Lana are over she established that when she left now, that's all me and Lana agreed that we were both better off that way. She didn't really feel the same way, hopefully we can be friends" he said with a serious.

"Well I was expecting a super couple, well you and Lois is kind of sudden don't you think" Oliver still trying to find if Clark was truly falling for Lois.

"I have been falling for Lois for some time ever since the wedding I realized how much I loved her" Clark said hearing Lois upstairs still showering.

"I just don't think you belong together, it's just with you she could get hurt" Oliver blurted out.

"Why does it matter to you, you dumped her" Clark said getting irritated with Oliver

"The reason was because I didn't want her to get hurt with my lifestyle" Oliver said

"Well she knows my secret and accepts me for me. Now for the real question is why you are in the hospital" Clark said trying to change.

"Visiting the new wing I donated money to" Oliver quickly lied.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if me and Lois visited you while you're there" Clark said knowing he was lying.

Oliver began to get furious with Clark as his heart rate speeded up and the monitor alerted the nurse. "Excuse me service is everything alright" said the nurse.

"So you are a patient" Clark said on the phone.

"I'm fine" Oliver said to the nurse. "Clark I don't want you to be with Lois" Oliver quickly blurted out and hung out.

Clark quickly notices Oliver was seriously mad about him and Lois being together, but it didn't matter long as he loved Lois and she loved him he was giving up on what they have for no one. Clark quickly noticed that the shower was still running and he still had time to join Lois. He quickly super sped upstairs to the bathroom.

Lois was confused on what was taking Clark so long to get there till she heard and felt a breeze she knew he had enter the bathroom. Listening to hear him undressing as she heard his final clothing fall to the floor. Looking towards the curtains being easily pull she watch him enter the shower fully undress as he stood full undress in front of with the water splashing across his body.

"well smallville …it sure took you a long time, what did Ollie want anyways" Lois said rubbing soap across his abs as Clark began to trace all over her neck licking the water that dripped off her body.

"He was just letting us know he was in the hospital" Clark said not telling the full truth.

"Wow, what happened, is he alright" Lois said worried but could not take her mind off of Clark's body neither could her hands as well.

"I'm not really sure, I said we would drop by and visit" Clark said moving his hands up and down her back rhythmically.

"Umm…, were going to have to, but for now we have unfinished business" Lois said lifting her head and pressing her lips to his mouth rubbing her tongue against his lips began for entrance to his mouth, which he gladly gave having the moment erupt into hot passion.

Clark quickly moved his hand from her back and forward on down her ass, grabbing a hold of her left thigh, giving her hint for her next signature move. Lois easily followed wrapping her legs around his waist feeling Clark Jr. between her legs growing bigger in size by the minute.

Clark held her up with both hand on each side of her thighs posting her against his Clark Jr. he enter her going past his usual limit. He made each thrust penetrate hard long as he lifted her up and down against him. He started slow hoping he wouldn't hurt Lois.

"It's ok Clark, I promise I won't break" Lois said she held on to his shoulder so she could brace herself.

"Lois I love you so much, I don't ever want to hurt" Clark said looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"We've done it before just not as long, Clark I just want to feel all of you" Lois said as she began to lift and press herself against him.

Clark couldn't resist as he carried her across the shower and press her against the shower wall as he thrust his whole self into her, as Lois wrapping her hands around him. Lois had never before felt so much ecstasy before. Clark could feel Lois inner walls getting tighter with each thrust making it harder as Lois moan even louder as the water attacked their bodies in heat.

Lois was almost over the edge, feeling the pressure between her legs as Clark speed up his pace going faster with his thrust. "Clark I'm about to…." Lois said moan at the top of her lungs as Clark brought the both of them over the edge feeling there liquids collide as he filled her.

Clark picked her up as he could tell she was tired from using all her energy. He carried her to the bed, and laid her down wrapping clothes around her body. Clark kisses her cheek then her forehead.

"Lois I'm going to go visit Oliver I'll be back soon, I love you so much" Clark said putting on clothes and staring at Lois.

"I love you to, tell Oliver I'll try to come by to visit and I hope he's alright" Lois said smiling up at Clark.

"I will, get some rest ok" Clark said walking towards the door fully dress wearing his famous blue shirt and jeans.

"I will, just don't keep me waiting smallville" Lois said in agreement.

Clark hurried down the stairs grabbing his red jacket stopping a moment to hear Lois heart beat slow down and he could hear her breathing paced down until she was sleep, then super sped to metropolis hospital. Not really sure if he wanted to see Oliver right now after their conversation on the phone.

"Hi can you direct me to Oliver queen's room" Clark said to the nurse working in the lobby.

"Umm... I'm sorry Mr. Queen isn't seeing any visitor's today, not unless you're with Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, or Tess Mercer." The nurse said reading from the list of names.

"well can you page his room and tell him Clark is hear with urgent news about his grandmother, she had bad heart I guess when he was put in the hospital she couldn't take it" Clark said wonder how well of a liar he had become, especially working with Lois at the daily planet using his investigative reporter skills.

"Well In that case he is in room 239, should I let him know your coming?" nurse said in question.

"it's best this come in surprise" Clark said why he had to lie just to talk to him as he walk to the room, "why did Oliver not have me on the visitor's list" Clark said knowing the answer just hoping he wasn't right though. Clark found the room, he quickly opened the door to see Chloe handing Oliver files, and he quickly x-ray the paper to find Luthor corp. initials.

"Chloe what are you doing here" Clark said curiously.

"Oliver asked me to bring him some business files, but I'm leaving now I left jimmy at the apartment cooking so I have to go... it was good seeing you Clark" Chloe said hoping Clark didn't know she was lying as she head out the door.

"Now you have Chloe lying to me, does Chloe know she's helping you get back at Lex, Oliver you promise you'll let this go" Clark said frustrated with Oliver's obsession with killing Lex.

"I'm surprised that your letting Lana go, instead of becoming metropolis's new power couple, just tell me Clark what do you get from Lois" Oliver said as he lifted up from the bed.

"I love Lois, I thought you being a friend you would just be happy, what about you and Tess" Clark easily replied.

"Tess is still heartbroken over Lex, she hasn't really said much in a while, and I'm only trying to look out for Lois" Oliver said trying to defend his self.

"Do you still love Lois" Clark asked.

"……………" Oliver said nothing just contiued to stared at Clark with anger in his eyes.

"Well do you…?" Clark re-asked.

"Where's Lois?" Oliver said avoiding the question.

"She and I, well she took a shower and went to sleep" Clark said noticing he almost told Oliver what he and Lois did in the shower.

"You and Lois, did what?" Oliver said digging into it.

"It's none of your business; I and Lois are together now!" Clark said trying to not reveal his self love life with Lois to Oliver.

"well Clark I guess you finally found something right you have no business in what I do and I guess I don't have business in what you do" Oliver replied back.

"Oliver it really doesn't have to be like this, we…. Can…" Clark tried to look for words to stay and convince him they were still friends but sadly nothing came to mind.

"Just leave Clark, please" Oliver said pointing at the door.

Clark headed for the door "Lois said she'll come by to visit and she hopes you get better soon" Clark finished walking out the door. He thought about how Oliver avoided ever question he asked, and why Chloe decided to lie what was going on. He only had two people to turn to J'onn Jones Martian Man-Hunter and Lana Lang. first he would try his luck with john, and if that didn't work out he would see if Lana would help.

Clark super sped to the metropolis precinct "Hi I'm looking for a J'onn Jones" Clark asked to the captain in the lobby.

"oh… yeah he's probably in the shooting alley working with the new rookies" said man as he walk passed Clark going towards the donuts that were just brought in "donuts on the rack" another cop said running towards the table. Clark began to walk pass the crowd of officers heading to the shooting gallery were he saw J'onn first setting the gun down taking off his ear muffs.

"J'onn I need your help!" said Clark urgently.

"What's going on, let's talk outside" the Martian said walking towards the door trying to get away from the guns going off so he could help Clark.

"See I'm worried about Oliver he was injured in some accident, but he won't say what happen and somehow he has Chloe on his side.

"Well Kal-El I don't have much, just that there was an explosion at Luthor corp. and Oliver was the only one to survive as the other die instantly or on the way to the hospital.

"Well that's J'onn, I'll see what I get from the scene" Clark said turning around about to take off.

"It was my pleasure, but please be careful there sensed a unique chemical used in the explosion" the Martian man hunter said as Clark turns back around to face him.

"Will do, thanks again for the head up" Clark said super speeding to the talon to ask Lana for her assistants.

Clark had reached the talon looking for Lana which he heard her upstairs. He quickly began walking up the steps, as he reached the top and opened the door. Clark saw Lana typing away on her laptop; she had appeared to be looking at Luthor corp files as well Queen Industries.

"Lana I need your help" Clark said approaching her.

"Clark your hear, what can I do for you" Lana asked closing her laptop in shock.

"Well I need your help stopping Oliver, he been..." Clark said looking for the words.

"Been obsessed with killing Lex for some time now, I was wondering when you would find out" Lana said re-opening her laptop to show him the files.

"What do you know so far" Clark as looking at the files.

"the explosion was caused by a former Queen Industries employee, the guy was fired by Oliver because he would bring his toys to work with him, he started using them in ways normal toys shouldn't do, like carried explosives." Lana said showing the photos to the Clark.

"So this guy is responsible for the explosion at Luthor corp." Clark asked Lana unsure by the way the man looked.

"Yes... I was on my way to the scene now to take a look, also I believe he is working with Lex I think I've found his hideout" Lana said writing down the location.

"Well you go by Luthor corp and I'll check out his hideout after I speak with Chloe" Clark said speeding off, as Lana close her laptop and took off.

Clark had reached Chloe and jimmy's apartment, but when he entered he only saw jimmy walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey CK what brings you by, Chloe left she went by the Isis foundation to do last minute assignment" jimmy said fixing some noodles.

"Well jimmy it's really important I speak to her" Clark said in a hurry.

"Well you can probably still catch her there at the foundation" jimmy said looking at the time.

"Thanks Jimmy" Clark said heading back out the door.

"Next time you come by I want facts and details on Lois, Man" jimmy said smiling at Clark as he was leaving.

"Will do!" Clark said walking out; he was glad that someone was happy about him being with Lois. Clark super sped to the foundation was he saw Chloe and began to question.

"What are you doing helping Oliver, don't you know he's only after Lex" Clark said.

"Clark it's complicated, I trying to help him stop Lex before he hurts anyone else many you" Chloe said.

"Stop Lex from what?" Clark asked.

"Lex has been working with an ex-employee who is highly experience with explosives" Chloe said trying to inform

"Yes, Lana went by to check it out" Clark said.

"So you and Lana are talking after you disked her" Chloe said hearing a whisk of air behind her. Lana had super sped in.

"We don't have much time!" Lana said.

"Here take this I was able to track Lex as he jumped computer to computer by his IP address" Chloe said giving them a tractor on Lex.

"What's going on? what did you find out?" Clark asked worried.

"I can absorb meteor rocks, but Clark! Lex is planning on destroying metropolis!" Lana said impatient.

"How?" both Chloe and Clark said in agreement to know.

"he has a model of the city showing his plans so far he has the daily planet marked next, if we hurried Clark we can prevent this" Lana said as Clark nodded and they both super sped off t the daily planet searching for the bomb until Clark heard a noise come from the roof. Lana and Clark both headed up to the roof but when they reach it.

Two explosive created out of meteor rocks were laying there. Attach to the explosives was screen of Lex as he began to talk. "Lana Lang and Clark Kent I'm not surprise after all you did steal my only way of becoming recovering again" Lex said furious with Lana. "And Clark what's the matter does all this meteor rock hurt, trying saving the day now" Lex said leaving the screen.

"Clark I have to do it, I'm the only one who can save everyone" Lana said sad knowing this would ruin her chances with Clark. Clark only cold nod and step from the kryptonite. As Lana approach both explosive placing both hands she began to absorb the kryptonite lifting her off the ground as she sucked in all of it before place herself back to the ground.

"Lana, stay back" Clark said as Lana approached him.

"But Clark there so much I have to tell you" Lana said step closer as Clark fell to his knees.

"Lana, please!" Clark cried out.

"I'm so sorry Clark" Lana said a she super sped away, leaving Clark t his knees.

Clark picked his self from the ground he quickly raced back to the Kent farm left in shock to what Lex did he obviously didn't want Clark and Lana to have any relationships together. He wanted to see if Lois was alright going though all the drama as he reach the farm, he check Lois who was still asleep it had been four hours of hell. He wondered if he should tell Lois, but decided to let her finish her sleep. Clark headed to the loft were he saw Lana she place a note down, he decided to stay far back as possible.

"Clark I love you so much, I understand that we can't be together for the many different reasons I hope this letter can remind you that I never stopped loving you and I never will." She said placing it on the couch ledge, the walking off as she passed by Clark who back up more. Lana continued to walk on as she was gone in a few more steps.

Once Clark knew she had left fully he walked towards the couch reaching for the letter. He quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Clark,_

_I never intended on us ending, especially like this. When I sent you that tape that was not of my doing, Lex had me held hostage at gun point to do that tape. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway shape or form. I stayed gone so I could become who I am today for us. I love you ever since we were kids, and when we were in high school you promise that I never am alone. I wanted to thank you for how much you helped me, and that I will never stop loving you. I hope we both can do this world well._

_Always Loving,_

_Lana Lang._

Clark began to think of all the years he was with Lana. He was now with Lois and loved Lois deeply, but sadly he was heartbroken by Lana's word. "I love you too, goodbye Lana" Clark said placing the letter in his desk, as he headed back inside to lay with Lois in his arms.

*******

Thanks your comments are much appreciated!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sudden Love- Chapter 6 (NC-17)

********

Clark woke to see Lois staring into his eyes lay against his bi- ceps. She looked so beautiful, she was his and he loved her so much.

"How do you do that?" Clark said softly.

"Do what?" Lois asked in response.

"Make everything in life slow down where it's just you and me left" Clark said placing his fingers through Lois hair.

"Such a boy scout, I think that's one of the reasons why I love you so much your different of course but you're the most sensitive and caring man I have ever loved. I know this might sound unusual coming from me but you bring out the inner light in me" Lois said lifting up kissing Clarks lips tenderly and slow.

Just as Lois moved her lips from his, laying back down on Clarks chest. "Lois I feel the same way, every time I'm with you." Clark said pulling her back up to his lips as her body laid over his with her legs open against, Lois pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Clark quickly asked.

"Well smallville you have to decide if you want to stay in bed all day or get things done" Lois replied.

"What do you mean" Clark said trying to play innocent.

"You're going to drive me crazy" Lois moving her hair behind her ear still lying on Clark.

"You're the one who was tired the last time, I can't help it" Clark bragged with a grin.

"Wow, smallville I must be rubbing off on you you're getting cockier by the day, and I wasn't really tired I just wasn't ready to confront Oliver about it yet it would feel too awkward. Plus I'm the one who is naked." Lois said trying to prove her point.

"Ok Lois I chose you always!" Clark said before cutting her off before she could say anything else. He slipped off his boxer that was keeping their bodies from uniting.

"But smallville we, you, I, oh whatever I want" Lois said trying to stop herself.

"I want you, so badly" Clark said flipping Lois on her back so he could be on top.

"I love it when you take charge" Lois said pulling his head down crashing his lips down onto hers.

"Oh just shut up, Lois" Clark said moving his lips to her neck.

"Oh god yes, Clark take me now" Lois said demanding pleasure.

Lois wrapped her leg around Clark waist she felt Clark Jr. pushing forward toward her inner core. Clark felt his tip brush against her wet c*** as he got even harder. Clark sucked and kissed Lois neck causing her to moan from the pleasure as his hand groped each of her breast.

"Clark stop playing with my emotions. What are you trying to do to me give me anxiety problems?" Lois complained into a moan before Clark entered her slowly beginning his slow pace. Lois moaned into Clark's ear making him harder while grabbing and pulling on his back from the ecstasy Clark was giving her.

Clark brought his mouth up to Lois earlobe he licked her hard yet soft at once sending shock waves through Lois's body Clark still thrusting into her slowly. "I want our love to last every time were together" Clark said before he made his thrust even deeper.

Lois began to shed a tear, she never cried with any man before. She loved Clark so much he gave her everything safety, love and passion, and pleasure. "Clark you're the one I want to spend the rest….spend the rest of my life with" Lois moaned out into words.

"I love you too Lois" Clark said grabbing Lois pulling her body closer making his thrust deeper. Lois was about to explode from all the pleasure she was given. She was in love with an alien or on Clark's terms Kryptonian.

"Lois I've always wanted you since we first met… I want to spend the rest of my life with you too!" Clark said bringing both them over the edge.

"Clark you get me like this every time" Lois said trying to wipe away her tears.

"Like what?" Clark said trying to figure out what he did this time. He lifted his head from her shoulder he saw she was crying. "What's wrong…… oh god did I hurt you Lois?" Clark began to worry.

"Of course not just a little shaken up, you could never hurt me" Lois smiling at Clark wiping her face. "So emotional you're turning me into a softy"

"Over What?" Clark asked.

"Over how great you are" Lois said pushing him on his back and crashing her lips on his. All Clark could do was just moan into her mouth causing the kiss to grow hungrier. Clark pulled Lois on top of him. Lois pulled away put Clark only lean forward continuing the kiss, so she tried again push against his chest this time.

"Oh no, you don't, we have plans to day and it's already noon" Lois grabbing the cover pulling it over self lifting up from the bed.

"What plans do I have its raining outside I'll do the chores tomorrow" Clark said trying to pull her back to the bed.

"Well you have to go to metropolis to visit Chloe" Lois answered Clark as he complained.

"Chloe can wait a couple of hours or till tomorrow" Clark still trying to convince.

"That does sound nice but she said it was urgent and I promised you would go" Lois said getting up from the bed with the blanket wrapped around her looking at Clark undressed on the bed.

"Why would you do that?" Clark said looking Lois who was eyeing him while she walked toward the door.

" well she is my cousin and your best friend we do need stay in touch with close ones, so come on boy scout am I taking a shower by myself or what?" Lois said with devilish grin.

Before she could take another step she was in the bathroom in Clarks arms. "Well that got you out of bed, so should we make this a marathon shower I never told Chloe when you were going to be there." Lois said dropping the blanket to the after Clark released stepping into shower starting it up.

"Lois what are you going to do while I'm going to be in metropolis, well I have a paper to finish I'll meet you there have to drop by and visit Oliver. He called early and asked me to come by, he seemed really depressed. Did something happen yesterday?" Lois asked soaking her body in the hot shower.

"Well its complicated I'll tell you later it was nothing really just a heated conversation" Clark tried to avoid.

"Well I'll find out later I guess, so are you going to join me or n..." before she could finish Clark was behind her rubbing soap up and down her back. "I love the fact that your fast"

"Well I'm too fast" Clark said with his famous Kal-el grin.

"Dirty boy, let's see if we can clean you up" Lois said rubbing soaps on his peck's.

"Ladies first" Clark said squeezing soap into his hands.

"Such manners" Lois said as Clark began to rub up and down her body making his way to her breasts. Lois did the same to his abs then working her way down to his rod. All they could do is moan as they enjoyed the hot water hitting their bodies as their hands guided soap all over.

Lois bent over to turn off the water, Clark couldn't help but to grab. "Smallville!!!!" Lois shouted out.

"I missed a spot" Clark said.

"sure you did" Lois said as she pulls the curtains to the side to step out as Clark grabbed her hand." Come Clark the faster we get out the faster we you get to dry me……." Lois teased.

"Fine, but I prefer the shower though" Clark said stepping out after.

"I know, but we do have to hurry" Lois said grabbing two towels before throwing one at Clark.

"Why you didn't give Chloe a certain time" Clark said curious.

"You may not have a certain time for Chloe's arrangements, but I do Oliver has a meeting in another two hours so I have to get ready" Lois said drying her arms.

"Well I think I can help with that" Clark said his towel on her body drying her legs.

"Don't get any funny ideas smallville." Lois said in response to the way Clarks hands felt while wrapping a towel around her body.

"I can't help myself, you're gorgeous." Clark said super speeding to room and back fully dress and dry. "Meet you at the daily planet in two hours" Clark said as he walked towards her and kissed Lois passionately and her towel fell from around her body. Clark quickly glance down make the kiss hotter, Lois began to want to call off their plans when Clarks tongue entered her mouth she couldn't resist.

Clark pulled away and super sped off. "Damn, I have to get use to that!" Lois said out loud irritated till she remember Clark had super hearing. "Clark you're going to regret teasing me when we get back" Lois said out loud knowing Clark heard her.

Clark heard Lois as he was half way to Chloe and jimmy's apartment all he could do was smile and say. "Pay back sucks."

Clark heard someone in trouble so he made the quick stop a little girl fell off the balcony of her apartment. Clark quickly caught her she locked her arms tight against him were he couldn't save her and escape without revealing his identity.

"It's ok you can let go now you're safe" Clark said.

"Omg you save me you're my hero, wait a minute you're the red and blue blur" the girl said.

"You're just confused" Clark said trying to lie.

"If I'm confused how you did save me and my apartment is on the fifth floor, there is no other reason" the girl replied sharply.

"You just got lucky I was around" Clark said.

"So you are the red and blue blur" the girl said.

"No it's just….." Clark was cut off by the girl.

"I understand, I'm not stupid I'm thirteen I won't reveal your secret you can trust me, I'm Jenny" Jenny said.

"I'm Clark, you should be getting home I hear your mom calling the police" Clark said trying to let her know she needed to get her mother.

"I'll fall for you any day Clark, see you around hopefully" Jenny said before kissing his cheek and taking off to her building.

Clark stood there he felt happy he was able to save her, he heard Jenny's mother scream when she walked in. he was happy he could unite a mother and daughter again, until he heard un-forgetful voice.

"Linda lake shouldn't you be behind bars" Clark said once he turned around and saw who it was.

"Well if it isn't the red and blue blur" Linda Lake said up to no good.

"What do you want, I'm doing with your lies and schemes" Clark said with a back off tone.

"See that's the thing Clark Kent I want you to work with me. Every life you save I want you to give me your stories, work with me" Lake said trying to convince a deal.

"And if I don't?" Clark asks to see what her scheme would be.

"Well your life biography goes public, so the world can see who, where, and how you came to me Clark and the red and blue blur." Lake said.

"You can't get away with this!" Clark said getting furious.

"That's the thing I can and there's nothing you can do about it" Lake said.

Clark tried to grab a hold of her but she liquidize in his hands going to the flood duck on the street. Clark was irritate how she made this great morning horrible, being worried on what Oliver was going to tell Lois wasn't enough, he took off deep in thought on his next move to Chloe's and Jimmy's new place.

Lois was thinking on what to type next on her article, but she couldn't take her mind off of Clark her later check the time she had spent forty five minutes and all she got was a title "the disaster wedding."

"Oh crap I'm suppose to meet Oliver in twenty minutes now how am I going to make it to metropolis it's an hour drive" Lois said to herself then she thought she is dating a Kryptonian who is faster than bullet, but she couldn't use him for that.

"I'm just going to have to call and tell Oliver I won't be able to make it" she said pulling out her cell phone realizing she still had him as speed dial number to having her voicemail one and Clark third.

She waited for him to pick up the phone first she didn't feel like leaving a message. "Hello Lois is this you, where are you? We have arrangements at the cafe in metropolis" Oliver said looking around then down at his clock.

"Well I don't think I can make it in time I lost track of time when I was working on a lead about Chloe's wedding" Lois said explaining why she would be absent.

"That's ok you can just meet me at my apartment "Oliver said till wanting to continue his plans with Lois hoping there was still something between.

"what about your meeting, your business is more important we can just re-schedule" Lois said wanting to hurry things up on the phone so she could have time to work on her story and meet up with Clark at the daily planet after she showed Tess her article.

"Like you said Lois, my business I can easily re-schedule, so I'll see you in like thirty minutes" Oliver said into the phone then hanging up not giving Lois a chance to turn down his offer. What Oliver didn't tell Lois was his meeting was actually a date with Tess. He called Tess after he picked out the number in his contact he still didn't put Tess on speed dial he still kept Lois as his number.

"Tess Mercer speaking" Tess said as she picked up the phone.

"Tess, good to hear you" Oliver said since it's been a while he had call her.

"Oliver queen, I guess it would be nice to see you in another hour from now" Tess said with a bit of seductiveness.

"About that were going to have to re-schedule, how about dinner tonight reservations for two at Le Bernardin" Oliver said trying to make things up.

"Queen are calling me before you stand me up that's first, well how about I come by later on let's say eleven-ish" Tess said making plans for a late night quickly she knew that's all there relationship could be was that.

"Sure I leave the light on this time" Oliver said with agreement.

"Oh, and greet me without a shirt makes things easier" Tess said biting down on her lips as she spoke into the phone.

"Deal" Oliver said as he heard the phone click. He walked around getting things ready. He was having both Lois and Tess come how was it he had feeling for both women.

*********

Clark had arrived at Chloe's place after making a few stops to help people. He knocked twice then Chloe open the door and let before letting him in.

"Guess who came out from hiding" Chloe said walking to her computer, sitting, and beginning to type rapidly at her normal pace.

"Linda Lake..." Clark said with frustration.

"Well I guess the look of a reporter suit you Clark. So she was freed of all her murder charges, get this she shared a cell at black creek with me" Chloe said pulling up her file from black showing it to Clark.

"Well I don't know about the reporter comment she paid me a visit just a few minutes ago she threaten to expose my secret if I didn't join her on her schemes to become the top journalist again" Clark said reading her file from black creek. "We have to stop her, there must be something way." Clark said scrolling down.

"Yeah here" Chloe said pulling up another file on how she was tortured in the facility." It said they use electro shock, so electricity must be her weakness." Chloe said.

"Let see how far she'll take this before we do anything, but first I have to meet Lois at the daily planet after type up an article on all the deaths Linda lake has committed, thanks Chloe" Clark said as he gave a friendly tap on Chloe shoulder before heading to the door.

"I'll text you if I get any other further information's" Chloe said as Clark nodded and left out the door.

********

Lois what going up the elevator to Oliver's apartment, It finally came to the stop, the doors open she slide the fence door open then walk over to the coach "Oliver I'm here" Lois said before she flopped on the couch. "Wow, I haven't been here in awhile, I almost forgot what great furniture he had" Lois said as she made herself comfortable.

"You can say that twice, didn't here you come in, you're here early" Oliver said as he walked in shirtless not looking at who was on the couch.

"Say what twice, and what do you mean I'm early" Lois said till not turning around to look at Oliver.

"You, not being here in awhile and yeah the couches are comfortable spent some good time on them long enough to found that out, but yeah your early" Oliver responded getting out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Oliver what are you talking about, who are you talking too. You said to meet you here in thirty minute, and yes I remember the time we spent on the couches" said Lois in a big mouthful as she turned around finally to see Oliver shirtless with a bottle of red wine and two glasses in the other hand.

"Oh god Lois" Oliver said with shock he had swore he that it was Lois; he felt like such a bone head to have gotten there voice mixed up.

"Wow Oliver do you always greet your guest shirtless, I'm not tipping you and I don't want any wine" Lois said with a grin she felt bad since she did like the fact that she saw Oliver abs.

"Lois I thought you were someone else, give one minute" Oliver said setting down the wine and glasses grabbing a shirt he felt embarrasses but a bit comfort from seeing the grin Lois gave him. He walked back into the room wear a dark blue striped button shirt.

He saw the look on Lois face he could tell she felt disked. "It's not like I wouldn't had mind you being there I just thought you were someone else." Oliver said trying to boost back her self esteem.

"Its ok Oliver was no longer dating it doesn't matter, you have plans with a lucky lady and you got me confused with its understandable. So what did you want to talk about" Lois said trying to move on it really did bother her a bit it felt awkward for her to see him doing the special treatment for another woman.

"Well you didn't visit me in the hospital plus there is the thing with Clark" Oliver said slipping Clark name at the end.

"What about Clark" Lois quickly picked up.

"You two are seeing each other, and it's kind of hard for me to wrap my head around it. At first I just thought it was a joke again then I found out it was serious, is it serious?" Oliver said as he stood by his bar fixing glass vodka. "Would you like some" Oliver asked.

"Sure, and what's there to wrapped your head around, and yes were serious I was just saying how I wanted to spend my life with him." Lois said as Oliver poured a glass and over spilled by Lois last comment.

"You two are totally different you dream big he still dreams small, your adventurous he's not. How do you know he not using you to rebound from Lana, and you would like to spend your life with him. Clark is a good person I just don't think you two were meant." Oliver said before taking three shots of vodka straight.

"Oliver you have some nerve, Clark is the nicest man I know he wouldn't risk hurting me like that over Lana drama. I know were different so I guess opposites do attract in our case. I fallen deeply in love with him and if I'm not mistaken I thought we could have been spent are lives together, but the world comes first with I understand. With Clark its different he is there for me he trust me and I trust him and if can't be on board with that I can no longer associate with you" Lois said getting up from the couch and grabbing her bag.

"Wait Lois, I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt I was even worried with Chloe from how close they are being around is a dangerous lifestyle. I only looking out for you Lois I still love you and I always will, and if you love Clark and he is over Lana and loves you I wish the best for you both" Oliver said after he stopped Lois from leaving.

"Thanks Oliver I hoped you would understand I love you to you're a great friend, I have to go now its late I'm supposed to be meeting Clark at the daily planet." Lois said as she hugged Oliver to acknowledge she was happy he would try to understand. "I'll see you around" Lois said a she pulled away from his arms, kissed Oliver's cheek, and walked out to the elevator. She waved by and hit her floor she was headed to meet Clark.


	7. Chapter 7

Sudden Love- Chapter7 (Rated NC-17)

*********

"Where is she, I should of just told her what happened, Now Oliver is probably, tricked her into thinking I'm the bad guy" Clark looked at his watch, Lois was an hour and forty five minutes late. He walked to his desk, sat down, and began working on a local article. He scoped the room one more time, but this time Lois was making her way down stairs.

"Lois I taken it, you and Oliver had a very deep conversation about me" Clark said as he stood up and met Lois towards the end of the stairs.

"More about us than you" Lois kissed Clark's cheek "Don't worry I was thinking about you" Lois whisper into his ear as she pulled away and walked to her desk. "So where is everybody at?" Lois sat down at her desk with her bags.

"Since you took so long to get here, there was a shootout at a local jewelry store. Tess wanted the both of us to go, but you weren't here so she promised front page article to the first reporter there." Clark said as he lend against Lois desk. "So what did you buy" Clark glances down at the bags.

"Well not everybody is as fast as you Clark, and when I tell you what's in the bag you'll be glad I was late" Lois rocked back and forth her chair with a smirk.

"I'm just glad you're here now and we have the hold bull pin to ourselves, so what's in the bag" Clark picked up the bag and looked in, gulped down when he saw the red and blue lingerie.

"Yep, all to ourselves"

"Wow" Clark was shocked she had his favorite color; he could picture her wearing them. Lost in thought, Lois just looked at how he looked at the bag. She thought to herself 'Kind of like a kid in a candy store'. Clark's computer alert pop up on the screen.

"What is that?" Lois asked as Clark walked over to his computer.

"Damn…" Clark read what was going on. "I have my computer linked to the police station, it tells me what altercations are going on, and for right now there seems to be fifteen."

"It's good to see you embracing your destiny" Lois walked over to Clark desk.

"But Lois you and… me … alone… together… When else are we going to get his opportunity" Clark stood.

"Clark you need to go, you have people to save, and I'll just meet you at farm."

"I'll meet you in the loft we need to talk, I'll try to be as fast as I can" Clark kissed her hard and passionate to show how much he wanted her. He pulled and walked to the door way.

"Not too fast, ok… Now go save people" Clark turned around and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll stop me from that" and with he sped off.

"You better know it"

*******

Lois pulled up to the farm. She walked towards the barn pulling out her cell phone. She had forgot she turn it off when she was in the store shopping. She turned it on when an alert popped up. She had received two missed calls from Oliver and a text from Chloe. She quickly checked the text message from Chloe while she made her way to the loft. She open the text 'Lois I'm SO GLAD TO SEE Clark HAPPY AGAIN NOW THAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER HE CAN FINALLY GET OVER Lana, AFTER WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM, THEN WHEN SHE HAD TO GIVE UP Clark HER ONLY CHANCE WITH Clark, TO SAVE METROPOLIS, IT'S JUST GOOD TO SEE Clark's MOVED ON.

"What is Chloe talking about? Is she telling me the truth, Clark would have told me something like that" Lois walk around the loft in thought she had also received a voicemail from Oliver, she didn't know if she should check it or not seeing how Oliver disapproved their relationship, but she had to see what was up with Oliver.

"Lois I love and care for you so much, seeing you in a relationship with Clark is hard for me, but I willing to adjust for your sake. I just don't want you to get your heartbroken, I never met to hurt you the way I did, and I'm sorry for that. I just don't want the same thing to happen with Clark, he just finally let Lana go and I'm not sure he's fully over her, I hope I'm wrong. I hope he truly loves you and if he ever breaks your heart I'm here for you, bye"

"Ok, some people just can't accept the fact I fell for the farm boy, or the fact the farm boy fell for me. If it wasn't for Lana drama, Oliver wouldn't be so worried. I need to talk to Chloe and find out what's happened between Clark and Lana before, hope she picks up" Lois speed dialed Chloe.

"Uh hey Lo, I'm kind of busy at the moment things aren't good with Jimmy and me right now can I call you back?"

"Chloe I need to know what was going with Clark and Lana"

"I take it Clark hasn't told you and you read my text message, I'm sorry I thought he told you what had happened. I can't tell you its Clark's job"

"Well he's not doing a very good job and I need to know what's going on so Oliver can get off of Clark's case" Lois walked around the loft till she came to a stop at Clark's desk, she sat down and began to open his yearbook and look through.

"Ok just don't blame any of this on Clark it's not his fault, ok" Chloe walked out of the room, she was done argue with Jimmy.

"Clark deserves everything he's going to get for not telling me" Lois heard a beep against her ear she took a quick glance at her phone "speaking of devil can you hold on for a minute"

"Ok, but hurry I don't remember charging my cell phone in a while and the phone here has been set up yet"

"I'll be quick" Lois clicked over to Clark "Clark you have some explaining to do, we need to talk"

"Well I be there a few minutes late, there is plane about to crash in metropolis give me thirty minutes" Clark ended the call as he super jumped to the plane in thought at Lois's words 'we need to talk' "this isn't going to end well"

"Chloe are you still there?"

"Yeah Lo, I'm here. Jimmy has really lost it he thinks I'm spending too much time with Davis, he believes that Davis is no good and he's says he's losing my trust"

"I'm sorry Chloe I guess newlyweds do have struggles for the first few months" Lois stop on one of the pages she saw Clark for football captain, Chloe for prom queen, and Lana for most talented. "You never forget your first suppose" was all she could say.

"Yeah, so do you still want to know or not, Lois?"

"Yes, now start spilling" Lois sad as she almost forgot she was on the phone.

"Ok, Oliver ended up in the hospital after an attack on Luthor corp was made. Oliver was the only one to survive besides Tess who didn't show up to the meeting.

"Wait what was Oliver doing at Luthor Corp meeting, isn't that his rival's company"

"Well Oliver queen and Tess mercy made a deal, so now basically Oliver queen has control over Luthor corp. Now the attacked was by an ex employee of Queen Industries who was hired by Lex. His plan was to take out the Luthor corp executives including Tess who didn't show and destroy metropolis by using meteor rock explosives so Clark wouldn't be able to stop his plans"

"So what does this have to do with Clark and Lana?"

"Because Lana stole a Luthor corp experiment it was used on her, it was a superhuman suit made from alien DNA, It was meant for Lex. Lana now being invincible and super fast tried to get back with Clark, she said that they could be together now that she had the suit. Clark of course being with you said no, but Lana wouldn't stop she didn't want Clark's friendship, but in order to save thousands of people he had to team up with her.

"So let me guess Clark and Lana saved metropolis together, like the perfect super couple" Lois turn the page as she saw Lana's face circled in the yearbook. She quickly closed the book mad.

"Not quite Lois, see Lana saved Clark from the explosives that were made of enough Kryptonite to kill two Clark's, so Lana ended up saving Clark and metropolis giving up her only chance to ever be with Clark, I don't know how but her suit absorbed the kryptonite and made her stronger even though she couldn't step within a foot of Clark without hurting him"

"So all this happen and Clark couldn't even tell me"

"Could you blame after what happen to Lana his first love, at least you have him now"

"No Chloe, I can blame him he had the guts to tell me his secret, but not what happened between him and his Ex. Now he doesn't even have me" Lois opened Clark's desk to put the yearbook away. She saw a letter addressed to Clark she pull it out and was about to read till she heard Chloe on the phone.

"Lois I'm telling you shouldn't be pointing the finger at Clark"

"Chloe I'll talk to you later, ok"

"Alright, call me first thing tomorrow morning"

"Fine, goodnight" Lois ended the call, put her phone on silent, and slide it in her pocket she didn't want any more interruptions tonight, and she began to read the letter.

_Dear Clark,_

_I never intended on us ending, especially like this. When I sent you that tape that was not of my doing, Lex had me held hostage at gun point to do that tape. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway shape or form. I stayed gone so I could become who I am today for us. I love you ever since we were kids, and when we were in high school you promise that I never am alone. I wanted to thank you for how much you helped me, and that I will never stop loving you. I hope we both can do this world well._

_Always Loving,_

_Lana Lang._

Lois couldn't say a word she looked at the paper and saw the teardrop she knew it belonged to Clark. She stared at the letter that lied in her hands, all she could do was think 'why Clark? I thought that maybe fate was the reason Lana left, and maybe it wasn't meant for them to be, it was just Lex not fate. Crap I should have followed my instincts and kept my guard up'

"Lois, you up there, it's Clark" Clark made his way up to the loft where he saw Lois sitting at his desk holding the letter. "Lois I can explain" he walked toward her but stop. Lois stood up she wasn't angry anymore, just depressed and irritated. She balled up the letter and threw it at Clark.

"Clark, how could you not tell me about what happen with you and Lana? How she didn't leave because she didn't want to be with you, but how she was forced. I know why, because you're not over her that's why"

"Lois what are you saying she was the first woman I ever loved, but I can never forget what I had with her, but me and Lana are over and I have you"

"Yeah you have me to rebound; Chloe told me what happened to Lana why you can't even step within foot of her. Clark just save it… we were never meant to get serious I was just there to help you get over Lana like every other time you two broke up" Lois walk to the couch. Clark walks over to her.

"Lois listen what you are saying, yeah I know we entered a relationship together kind of sudden, but don't give up on us so fast"

"Dammit Clark I'm tired of losing everyone close to me, let's just face it we weren't destined to end up together. What's going to happen in the future for us more lies and secrets because I have a superhero for boyfriend, I can't live with that kind of heartbreak again" Clark walk toward her and tried to hold her, but she only rejected it.

"Lois please… if not you than who was I suppose to be with. if not you than who else is there for me" Clark began to plead for Lois to calm down and just stop.

"Clark when were you going to tell me, I understand when you lie to protect someone, but this is different you're not protecting me from withdrawing this kind of stuff your only hurting me I had to find out by a letter, a phone call, and a worried Ex-boyfriend. I wanted to find out from you the man I love. I can't have anymore unnecessary secrets in a relationship that's why I'm not with Oliver. I just can't do this with you Clark… I can't have my heartbroken and you shouldn't neither it's best we ends this now. Goodbye Clark!" Lois walked down the stairs when she made her way down she took a look back at the top she could see Clark in tears. "I'm sorry Clark I thought you were different, but you can't love me anymore" she began to walk to her car, but she was stopped by Clark words.

"You're wrong Lois, I can and I will keeping loving you from when we first met in the field and for the rest of my life I won't stop, I won't give up until I get back" Clark ran down from the loft to Lois "Your worth the world and I always will fight for you Lois" Clark pulled her lips to his as his mouth collided against her. Lois tried to resist, fight back, or pull away. Clark wasn't going to let her go without a fight he wanted her to feel how much he wanted her to stay, how they were destined to be together.

Lois couldn't fight back her guard finally drop as she kissed him back hard and passionate, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do when you're trying to breakup with someone, but at the moment Clark was unstoppable and irresistible. She figured he at least deserved a goodbye kiss and by the way things were moving, maybe more.

Clark knew he had to breathe soon, but he knew once he released Lois she would leave so he opened his mouth till collide with hers and they gasp for air between kisses. Lois took it as an invitation for their tongues to collide and within seconds they did. Lois had lost control she couldn't leave tonight she wanted Clarks body against hers so badly; she would have to leave in the morning because she needed Clark tonight.

She didn't realize it but they were in the kitchen within seconds. She began to unbuckled Clarks pants. Clark ripped her shirt off and noticed that she had on the red and blue lingerie. He smiled against her lips as he lifted her up on the counter and pull off her skirt. Lois kicked off her shoes as well as Clark with his pants.

Seconds flew all their clothes were throughout the house from the kitchen to the living room. Clark parted Lois lips and whispered into Lois ear "I want you to know how much you mean to me" then traced warm kisses as he sucked around her neck and nibbled at her earlobe. Lois didn't want any more talking she just wanted to have Clark for one more night. She pulled his face to hers and crashed her mouth against his.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms went around his neck as she lifted herself onto his erect member. Clark entered her and for the first time Lois took full control at first and the pace went from the total opposite of slow. Clark could feel the intensity building; he wanted it to slow down. He wanted the passion to last.

He lifted her off the counter and still thrusting into her, he made his way into the living room holding her up against him he aimed for the couch, but with each thrust made it harder to walk. Lois had become his kryptonite, and he couldn't not get enough of her.

Lois couldn't think her mind had been shut off; she only was able to act by her emotions. She lend forward against Clark pressing her breast against his chest. They almost made it to the couch, but no thanks to Lois they ended up knocking over lamp and slamming against the wall. Clark made a dent in the wall, but he couldn't focus on that he was with the love of his life and he didn't know if this was there last night together, he planned on making it the best night ever.

Minutes flying by and the living room was a mess. Clark finally made it to the couch still thrusting into Lois he could feel he was near the edge, though he hated it, and was about to burst at any moment with each deep thrust. He could feel Lois's wall tighten against his member. He lend in one more time bring himself over the edge.

Lois wasn't done and hadn't plan on Clark falling asleep. She flipped him over which resulting them falling on the floor making more damage, it didn't matter anymore she wanted to be on top to take over the rest. She slammed her body against his and with four more thrust she climaxed.

Clark loved it when Lois took control; it made him feel normal for once, average, and an equal. Lois lay against his body as she cried against his chest, she knew it was over and how would she was going to leave in the morning without anymore goodbyes. All Clark could do was holding her close in his arms and kiss her.

Clark picked Lois up and walked up the stairs to his room. Clark fell asleep with Lois wrapped in his arm, he hoped that they would be able to work things out. He was going to fight for Lois and do whatever it took to keep her with him.

Clark woke up to see his pillow in his arms. He lifted up and looked around the room for Lois. "Dammit, why do I have super hearing and sleep so hard" Clark made his way out of the bed. He saw his dresser opened "I guess…ripping her clothes didn't keep her here" Clark took a shower and got dress and when he went downstairs he saw what a mess they had made "Lois are you here?". He looked for her, then for the clothes she might have left, but all he could find were a letter and the lingerie lying on the counter. "Oh god not another letter" Clark grabbed the letter and began to read.

_Dear Clark,_

_I'm sorry you had to get another letter like this, but you see you left me no chose. I'm sorry this relationship we have is not going to work out. I think we should just keep things professional hopefully we can become close friends again, but for now I just don't see how this can work. You told me you would never hurt me and I believe you never will intentionally. I guess Oliver had a reason to be worried about us. Clark I really do love you, it's just I don't need your love for pity or for your rebound I just can't risk having another heartbreak especially over you I don't know I'll do to myself. By doing this I can make sure that doesn't happen._

_Sincerely Sorry,_

_Lois J. Lane_

_P.S. You keep the lingerie they were meant for your eyes only, let's keep it that way!_

********

Lois slide from Clark's arms and set a pillow in her place. She walked over to his dresser and pulled one of her favorite red plaid shirts and some black slacks, she got dress within seconds. Her mission was to get out the house before Clark woke up. She tipped toed downstairs, wrote the letter, and placed it on the counter with the lingerie. She picked up her clothes and look around "Wow, I going to miss this" and with that she walked out and got in her car and drove to metropolis to see Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's shorter than the usual postage hope you enjoy I had forgot to post this weeks ago… but through time hope I made it worthwhile.

Sudden Love: Chapter8

*******

Lois drove as fast as she could, she needed to hurry. She had to hurry and get out of Smallville before she regretted leaving, Clark would wake up soon and probably come after her. She knew he would after how much he proved he wouldn't give up on her. She kept questioning if she should ever return. Her plan was easy and tough she was going to see Oliver. She needed a place to stay long as Clark couldn't find her.

Lois needed to be away from Clark, she needed time to think what was going on or what had went on between them. She loved him so much, but she didn't want him this, the way she wanted it to be was by fate. She had the urge to kiss, hold, and feel Clark. Her mind was so confused she didn't know whether to love Clark or runaway.

"Almost there Lois just a few more steps, Clark was wrong you did the right thing" Lois pushed the gas down and increased her speed; she was surprised she didn't get a ticket back in Smallville by now.

Lois finally made it to her destination she quickly grabbed her bag and ran for the elevator and hit penthouse. She waited as the elevator close; impatiently she began to sing as the elevator carried her to her floor.

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands,_

_I feel the words unspoken inside…_

_And they pull you under,  
And I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted,  
All my dreams are fallen' down,  
Crawling' around and around and around…  
Somebody save me,  
Let your warm hands break right through it,_

The elevator doors opened, she walked in after quickly pulling open the gate. She walked further in and looked around "Oliver, are you here!?"

"Shish Lane… for once in your life be quiet" Tess stated walking toward Lois "I'm trying to get out quick and fast I can't do that with you hollering"

Lois was lost she knew Oliver and Tess had knew each other. She had no time for Oliver's games she needed to get out in time before Clark stopped her; she wouldn't be able to continue this for long. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Clark, and having Clark show up would quickly change her mind.

"Oliver, are you here!?" Lois continued shouting for Oliver which caused Tess to only grind her teeth together as she move faster for the elevator.

Oliver finally appeared his hands on his head as if he was hurt or had been hit with a bat. "Ouch what the hell Tess, I know you might not fully forgive me but did you really have to…… Lois, what are you doing here?" Oliver looked at what Lois was wearing; she had Clark's flannel shirt and slacks, then at Tess as she made her way to the elevator.

"Oliver we need to talk"

"Lois, Me and Tess have been…"

"I really don't want to know Oliver, but I need to talk to you… privately" Lois walked closer to Oliver hoping Tess wouldn't hear "It's about Clark and Me…Ok"

"Lois if you have something to say feel free to take Oliver off my hands, I have more important things to do" Tess walked into the elevator and hit her floor "I guess I see you around… Mr. Queen"

"Wait" Oliver ran to the elevator to stop it, but she was too far down. He figured he would have to get answers later, he turned to faced Lois. "So what happened?"

"No time Ollie, I need your help I need to borrow your jet and a place to stay for awhile" Lois thought hard of a location for a while she was picking hard between Gotham city and New York.

"Sure … is there particular location?"

"Yeah Gotham City…..Oliver I need to leave now?"

"Ok… Lois is there something wrong, did Clark do something? did he hurt you?"

"No Oliver! Clark would never hurt me; I can't quite explain right now I need you to…"

"I got it Lois I'll call you a limo to take you to the jet, it should be here in ten minutes" Oliver pulled out his phone and made the call. Lois walked around she didn't know whether she should tell Oliver since he judged their relationship so much.

"Hello yeah it's me … no their in Europe right now… nobody's in danger… I need to ask of a favor Bruce. I have friend that needs a place to stay for the night while I set up a apartment" Lois looked at Oliver talk and nod but all she could do was think of Clark waking up and reading the letter "Thanks I owe you one" Oliver walked over to Lois who had been pacing around the room for the last few minutes humming.

"Lois, for tonight you'll be staying with Bruce Wayne at his mansion, and then you'll get situated in the apartment"

"The party animal billionaire who burned his mansion down…… I'm in a hurry but…" she looked then pictured Clark waking up "It doesn't matter to me anymore" Lois started back pacing then looking at the clock.

"Lois it's only for one night, so tell me what happened" Oliver took both of his hands and gently grabbed Lois to calm her down as he sat down and brought her to the spot next to him.

"I think I've might have made a mistake with Clark, I'm nervous and scared and I'm regretting a lot right now"

"What are you regretting, what happen, Lois?"

"This is already weird for me to talk you about a guy, but Clark I just can't say anymore"

"Ok just tell why you're leaving town"

"I broke up with Clark last night"

"Well you're certainly not dress like you did"

"I left this morning, and you're not the one to judge Ollie" Oliver stood there and looked down he was in boxers only. He gulped for a moment then decided it didn't matter; it was obvious Lois needed him.

"I know Clark's going to come after me, and now I'm not sure I want to stop him. Clark didn't tell me about what happened between Lana and him. I think I might have over-reacted. I just need sometime alone that 's why I'm here"

Oliver phone began to vibrate and he checked it, the limo was out front. "Well the limo is out front, call me when you get to the jet" Lois made her way to the elevator.

"Please don't tell Clark where I am, ok thanks Ollie" Lois hit her floor and began to head to the limo

Oliver knew Clark would come here he had to get the place ready so it couldn't tell Lois had been there.

*****

Clark rushed out of the house after reading the letter he knew where Lois went not Chloe's, but Oliver's place. He wished he would have told her sooner so the position he was in would have included the love of his life. He reached metropolis and jumped to Oliver's balcony.

Oliver saw Clark and open the doors with his smile to hide the fact Lois had just left minutes ago. "Clark what a surprise, what are you doing here? How's Lois"

"Oliver I know Lois was here, where did she go?" Clark walked around the apartment a little more. "Oliver I love Lois, please tell me where she is"

"Clark she promise me not to say anything" Oliver walked over to the bar and poured a drink. He wanted to tell he could see the passion Clark felt for Lois something he could never have with Lois. "You really must love her"

"Yes, so much I never felt like this over anyone woman I ever been with not even Lana, Oliver I need to know where she is if she leaves I need to at least be able to say goodbye"

"She went to the airport, you better hurry she's taking my jet to Gotham city" Oliver said with a bit of regret but Clark was his friend and he no longer was with Lois anymore he had to remember to move on.

"Thanks Oliver, you won't regret it your good friend" Clark finally could at Oliver see he move on and let go. He quickly grabbed his friend into a hug "I know how much she means to you Oliver"

"Clark, now I can really see cupid hit you with the Lois arrow" Oliver pulled away and grabbed another drink "Enough mushy stuff Boy Scout go get her" Clark nodded and took off out the door first was get to the air strip before Lois and surprise her.

*******

Lois was half way to the airport she couldn't take her mind off of Clark. She had so much regret on leaving, if she could have change time she probably would have never yell so loud at him. The limo was silent she couldn't stand the silence; she began to hum which led to her singing. The song she had heard Chloe singing she remembered where she got it from.

Chloe responded that it was the song played at her homecoming dance that she went to with Clark and was Clark's favorite. Chloe had sung it enough where Lois couldn't get it out her mind and it was the only thing that helped her feel better, as if it brought her closer to him.

_Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it, just  
Stay, stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you  
I see the world has folded in your heart,  
I feel the waves crash down inside,  
and they pull me under,_

_And, I would give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted,  
All my dreams have fallen down,  
Crawling around and around and around…  
Somebody save me,  
Let your warm hands break right through it,  
Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it, just  
Stay, stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you,  
All my dreams are on the ground,  
Crawling around and around and around…Somebody save me,  
Let your warm hands break right through,  
Somebody save me,_

"Ms. Lane we are here" the limo driver got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Lois stepped out and walked towards the plane, but stop when she saw a familiar face. "Clark what are you doing here"

"Lois I not going to give up on us without a fight" Clark stood there with a gift wrapped and a letter tapped to it.

"Oliver told you where I was?" Lois continued to walk toward the plane.

"Lois wait" Clark grabbed her by the wrist gently and spun her around to face him "Lois, I don't want us to be over I'm sorry for not telling you"

Lois felt her guard tear down again, Clark's presence filled her with guilt "Clark I'm sorry I overacted I guess the letter really got to me. Lana sacrifice you for the world I just don't know how I can compete with that you deserve better, it was kind of hard to admit at first. I just need some time to think I just need a break from all of this" Lois start back up towards the jet.

"Lois I'll wait" Lois stopped and turned around. "Here take this and open it when the jet takes off" Lois took the gift as her arms went around his neck and their lips touch for a finale of emotion that rushed through both of their minds.

Lois pulled away before their lips overheated "Goodbye Clark" Lois turned away and walked to the stair of the plane.

"No Lois not goodbye, see you soon" Lois didn't hear Clark as she entered the plane and took a seat.

Clark watched as the plane started up and made its way on the runway and lifted from the ground. He listened closely as he could hear her open the gift and a tear fell against the white snake CD that read 'For Lois'. He began to listen for her heartbeat but was distracted when he heard Lois singing. He didn't know how she knew his favorite song but couldn't wait to come back and have her back in his arms.

Lois was amazed Clark remade the CD she had given him when she was on red kryptonite. She pulled the letter off and opened it "Wow Clark, is this payback"

_Dear Lois Lane,_

_Lois I wanted you to have this, and your right white snake does have great power ballads. I don't want Lana to ever come between us. You mean the world to me, I love you the way you are and you're my soul mate we were meant. I tried to fight off the thought for years, but destiny didn't want me to, it brought us together. I'm sorry Lois, but I can't give up on us without a fight you taught me that. I think of you when were not around each other. I want you so bad and so much and I can't wait to see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_ Your Smallville_

*******

Lois reached Gotham city. Her mind was made; she decided she needed time from Clark after all of what happened in a few days. The jet came to a full stop, she figured she had a limo outside courtesy of Oliver and she was right so far as she walked down the steps from the jet and over to the limo. The first thing she noticed was a man with white hair and appeared to be around seventyish and British.

"Ms. Lane it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Alfred I work for Master Wayne. He will be meeting us at the mansion later" he opened the door.

"I hope I'm no bother it's only for one night" she sat down in the limo as he close the door and sat up front. She felt ignore until the driver pulled down the window between them.

"Ms. Lane you are no bother to me nor Master Wayne, we will appreciate your stay"

"Thanks, you can call me Lois hearing Ms. Lane reminds me of my father too much" Lois began to stare out of the window; it had happened again she space out about Clark. She remembered when she finally introduced him to the General; a smile appeared across her face. Alfred quickly noticed and knew what was going on.

"You must really love him"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry what did say?" Lois looked toward the front of the limo where Alfred sat.

"Ms.… Lois you're in love with someone dearly, why aren't you with him?"

"Wow I'm that noticeable…… his name is Clark, there just too much going on between us so I decided we needed a break, it's too hard to explained" she looked down at the CD that lie there in her hands. "I rather not speak about it, it's kind of late and the flight has me tired" she lend her head back and closed her eyes.

"I understand madam, we have reach the Wayne residence" he stepped out and opened the door.

"Thank you Alfred" she stepped out and walked behind Alfred as he toured around showing her the mansion.

"You will be staying here, I hope this is to your liking" Lois walked into the room it was the size of her apartment she almost didn't even want to leave the room.

"It's perfect I don't think I'll have the chance to say Thank you to Mr. Wayne"

"Retiring for the rest of the night, well the kitchen is always open to you; I'll make sure I give Master Wayne your thanks, goodnight … Lois"

"Before you go do you think Mr. Wayne would mine if I use the phone" she needed to hear Clark's voice if she planned on getting any rest she had to speak with him the letter gave her so much urge to hear his voice.

"Of course you may use the phone, this is your room you may do what you like and you should certainly call him Lois" Alfred knew she was dying on the inside without the person she loved. He left closing the door gentle as he heard her rush to the phone and her voice fade away with each step he took away from her room.

"Hello operator I would like to make a call…to Smallville … to the Kent's" Lois waited after she heard the operator say 'hold please' and then the phone began to dial. She waited till she heard someone pick up as she lied against the soft bed.

"Hello"

"Clark?"

"Lois?"

"Clark I'm so sorry I yelled and blamed you, I guess I took it to the extreme about everything that happened between us so much I guess I just held in and crack when I found out about Lana"

"It's not your fault Lois, I should have told you this and noticed how fast things were going, I should have known how this would affect you"

"Clark you've been blamed enough I'm the one who left, but I think its best we take a break I just need to adjust to what all is happening and I just can't be around you even though I want to"

"Lois can I see you at least once while you're away, for how long exactly?"

"I don't know right now, Clark"

"Lois I want to be with you ever second of the day you're a part of my life now"

"I know and that why I need to prepare for what to come. I should go, I'll call when I am ready to talk, I love you Clark" Lois reach over and place the phone on the hook. The comforter wrapped around her trying to replace Clarks body she closed her eyes drifting away to every moment she every spent with him to appear.

Clark slammed the phone down break it. They took things too fast and now he regretted telling Lois about his powers. He laid there against the flannel sheets without a blink of sleep to work on, his night felt empty.

******

Hope you enjoy sorry for the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sudden Love- Chapter 9**_ **PG-13**

**Writer's notes**: _Hey I'm sorry this took so long I had other Clois ideas that I just couldn't get rid of until I type it up! So now I'm back to My Sudden Love I've decide to post faster, but the catch is it won't be the usually length! So sorry, but I'll will make it worth your while!_

********

It had been Two months since she even associated herself with anything related to Smallville. She told herself it was for her on good, but she couldn't lie to herself any longer she had to go back. I am a Lane, We never back down, and we never runaway from our problems. She repeated the words over and over trying to help with the nerves that were capturing her emotions on the long plane ride back. Clark wouldn't be there so she should have nothing to worry about since her return was kept private only people who knew were Oliver and Chloe... She prayed that Chloe for once kept her mouth shut. She could remember the conversation perfectly "Chloe you have to promise you won't mention a words of this to Clark"

"Lo don't you think it's about time you forgave Clark, He at least deserves to know your coming back!"

"Chloe you can't... if he finds out he show up and I can't see him right now... I feel wrong about what I've done"

"Lo... What did you do?"

"Let's just say there is a reason why I'm coming back!"

"Lois what did you do?"

"I can't say over the phone... I must tell you in person... Ok!"

"Ok Lois, but I hope it isn't as bad as it sounds right now"

"All you have to do Chloe is pick me up and not mention a word of it to Clark, Oliver is the only one who knows... ok so I'll know if he finds out"

"I got it... Keep my mouth shut around Clark. I'll meet you at the airport Lo"

The Jet had landed and her sickness was over, she stepped down and was glad to have her feet on the ground. She walked until a certain Blond tackled her down.

"Lois!!! I'm so glad your back, Don't you ever run off like that again" Chloe kept her death grip on her cousin she was so happy to see long lost cousin due to the nightmare she lived through the past few months I was good to see her strong willed cousin.

"Chloe, well it's good to see you to. Now let go or I'll tell Clark what you did behind his back last Christmas"

"Okay! Okay! Is it so wrong to for me to miss my cousin? Since she has been gone for two months. I mean you left and didn't even mention a word of it to me and no Phone calls, Lois"

"I'm sorry it was kind of like the spur of the moment thing... Well I'm back now. How's Clark been.... you know with me being gone and all?"

"He took it pretty rough. I was worried about him since he had been overworking!"

"Yeah I heard about metropolis having the crime down to its lowest. I manage a couple of stories from Gotham though, so I still get to keep my position at the Daily Planet"

"So... when are you going to go see him, he's bound to find out your back sooner or later"

"Chloe there's something I have to tell you, I know a lot of things happened since I left like the divorce and then Davis"

"How did you find out about all that?"

"Oliver"

"Figures, I tell Clark he tells Oliver"

"Chloe we have a lot to discuss... something happened in Gotham City"

"Lois? What did you do?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything when we get to the Talon. Right now I just want to get to of this airport, remind me to never ride in small planes again"

"You got it, Just promise me you won't pull another Lucy stunt on me again"

"Promise, I'll call first"

********

"Clark, listen to me Lois will come back"

"I know, she said she would. I just feel like it's my entire fault why she left. I promise her no lies, but I kept what happen between me and Lana a secret"

"Clark as your mother, I've done the best I could to raise you to be the great man you are now. Lois is a lucky lady to have you she's special I noticed it the first time we met. She's different not like Lana"

"And that's why love her so much I know were destined to be together. She has her mind and she not afraid to say what's on it." Martha smiled at her son it was nice to see he finally realize what was right in front of him.

Clark had been working more, spending his time patrolling Metropolis. He worked with the JLA to take his mind off of Lois. It didn't take him long to figure out where she was since it narrowed things down knowing she was Gotham city. He listened to her heartbeat it was the only that allowed him to keep working day and night to remind him what he was fighting for.

****

"So what's Jimmy doing at these times, I heard about the divorce are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Chlo"

"I rather not talk about it! Jimmy was delusional for wanting to divorce a natural blonde" the words came out into a cry. It hurt Chloe bad to lose Jimmy, if only she could tell Jimmy everything. Clark came first and if that meant befriending beast like Davis and losing her marriage with the man she loved, it had to be done.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Jimmy lost a really good woman and that's is on his fault. I'm just ,ad that he blame you for the divorce"

"Yeah I guess"

"You guess? Chloe you sacrifice so much for that marriage, you went through a killer liar detector test and pass with flying colors. What else does a husband need you were already perfect"

"Thanks Lo, but me and Jimmy relationship was a little more complicated than you think"

"So the rumors are true about Davis"

"Wow! I see what you're doing your totally changing the situation. Don't make this about me Lois now spill what happened in Gotham?

"Fine…. But you have to promise me not a word leave this room!"

"Of course Lois I'm your cousin we've been like sister's to each other through the years, If you can't tell me who can you tell, and please don't say Oliver I know you guys decided to be friends just know I'm your cousin first and Clark's best friend second okay!" Lois understood why Clark came first, but now was a time family.

"Okay…. I was staying at the Wayne mansion its cool because it's totally different from the picture now since it was burned down a few years ago… I missed Clark so much being gone for more than week I almost broke down and ran back to Smallville. So when I had finally gotten my apartment set up, I made more visits to the Wayne mansion. They treated me like family and I guess I felt like I needed that."

"Lois you could have just came and stayed with me"

"Newlyweds Chloe and Jimmy didn't sound inviting…. Plus I didn't want you to have to deal with me"

"Lois how could you think like that… of course you could have stayed with me"

"Chloe, it would have been difficult for me and you and you know it"

"Man I hate it when you're right, you have been handing around Clark way to long. Now continue…. even though I already know"

"Really?" Then what is the point of me saying it?"

"It's fun to hear you talk"

"Chloe!"

"Okay so I have a guess what you might have done, though I hope I'm wrong you gave me something to think about on that phone call"

Lois was lost for words her own cousin could read her "Am I that predictable?"

"Lois, you and a hot billionaire… you played this game before ....with Oliver"

"Well for your information He kissed me and I left okay!" hers came out in tears

"I'm sorry Lois"

"I've never thought this would happen to me, that I could only love one man. I knew instantly Clark was the only one once he kissed me….. I mean yes Bruce is very attractive, But I felt guilty in the pit of my stomach…I allowed him to kiss me. Smallville has kidnapped my heart and I can't get it back. I knew I was spending too much time with Bruce, and I allowed him to woo and spoil me. I felt I deserve it after Clark made out with Lana Drama. I know I was wrong… I never kissed him back I left. I don't think Clark will ever forgive me…. Why would he? I didn't even forgive him"

"Lois of course he will forgive you, He kissed you not the other way around. You should go to him and talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand"

"What will I say?"

"Just tell him the truth, because in the end that's all there really is… that the love you guys have for one another"  
She shared a moment with her cousin who was more of a sister than anything in the world. The drive to from metropolis to smallville was the longest it gave her the perfect time she needed to think. She arrived at the Kent farm the closest thing she had to a home to see the lights were still on. She walk to the door and gave a gentle but hearable knock.

She heard a familiar voice on the side. When the door had finally opened she was greet with one of Martha Kent's greatest smiles. "Lois, oh I'm so glad to see you it been so long" she shared a hug with the only thing she had close enough to call her mother. Though she would always think of her as mother she always addressed her 'Mrs. Kent'. "Come in, Clark will be so glad you're here when he gets back"

"Gets back?"

"He's out with the Oliver and couple of friends from 'work'..."

"You mean the Justice league, its okay Clark told me everything" it only made Maratha happier.

"It's so nice that Clark has someone to share his life with Chloe has always been the only, but I could see things are different now. I and I couldn't be more proud"

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, do you know when he will be back?"

"Probably another hour he makes it a habit to check on you in Gotham and when he is on patrol he should be back shortly once he realizes your gone"

"He checks on me at night" the smirk upon Lois face only made Martha smile more, it reminded her when she was young and in love with Jonathan. "I always felt like someone was watching over me"

"He cares for you Lois, more than you know."

Martha's words reminded Lois why she was she was there. The guilt hurt so much "I should go… I could back in the morning"

"Sadly I won't be here, my flight leaves in two hours you actually caught me getting ready. I was only in town for a week. You should stay and wait for him"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea"

"Would you stay if I said I was going to cut a slice of pie?"

"How I could I turn down your famous pie" she was glad to Martha Kent. She shared a slice of pie and told Martha everything. She was nervous when Martha finally left to catch her plane and Clark wasn't back yet. It had been two months without Smallville she didn't know how she would react when he walked through the door better yet tell him the reason why she came back. Martha had said it was an important mission that required everyone they were in Europe destroying Luthor corp laboratory. Things had to go wrong since hours went by and still no sign of Clark.

She had fallen asleep on the couch with an empty coffee mug in her hand. Clark had come home with bullet hole in his shirt and dirt in his hair. Finally all the late night working and long mission's body grew tired he saw an empty plate lying on the counter. It was odd since his mother would always put away the dishes. He walked around setting his jacket on the rack he saw Shelby asleep against the couch. He headed for the stairs.

He stopped intently when he heard a sneeze "Lois" he ran over to the couch to find her sound asleep. He gently picked her up and sped her to his room where he laid her down he place the red flannel sheet over her. She turned over on her right side grabbing the sheets around her "Smallville" it came out as a slow moan from her lips. He lay next to her and for the first time in months he was able to sleep again.

*****

TBC…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and your feedback is always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sudden Love**_ Chapter 10 rated R

**Writer's Notes**: _Okay, Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy!_

*****

She woke to find Clark asleep next to her. She realized she was on the bed. She dreamt she was with him. It was no wonder why her dreams felt so real. She decided she would get up and quietly and pick up breakfast, it's not like it was her first time sneaking out with him sleep. She took a quick shower and left, the next stop "The Talon".

He woke to find no Lois, but no letter. He took a shower to relax his mind since his thoughts were only negative at the time. He tried to think positive. _Where could she have gone, she wouldn't leave again not say goodbye. Why did I have to be so tired when she came back! _He cleaned the house, did the chores, and went into town to see Chloe.

*****

"Lois? Why are you still here and not talking to Clark?"

"I don't know Chloe, I came to get some breakfast and I just couldn't face myself to go back"

"Lo you have nothing to worry about Clark will understand he loves you way too much to leave you for a kiss you had no control. If he that were true he would have gotten over Lana years ago." They both shared a smiled "How about I go with you to the farm"

"I can't let you do that Chlo, if I want to be with Clark understand I have to go through a lot more than before… Just wish me luck"

"Always" she walked her cousin to the Café until she saw Clark "well it looks like you get your time now, good luck"

Lois saw him, and he was so perfect. They gazed at each other before looking back at Chloe as she made her way to her apartment "Thanks a lot Chlo" she smiled at the irony and walked to him.

"Lois, I'm sorry for everything. You've been there through everything without knowing the truth"

"It's okay Clark I understand, you're not perfect and neither am I"

"I've should have told you everything, All the excuses over the years. You don't deserve that"

"Clark can you please stop blaming yourself, I overreacted when you told me I guess I thought you still loved Lana."

"How about we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure" they walk out of the café and outside she said the truck "You drove?"

"I needed to think… the drive helps with that" she nodded and got in. The drive back was short and quiet, the silence made her uncomfortable and more nervous. He parked in front of the farm and walked with her to the house.

The silence was killing her, she had to finally speak. "Clark something bad happened in Gotham and I've been too choked up to say anything yet!"

She paced around the kitchen to she finally sat down on the couch. He watched her tap her fingers against her leg before he spoke. "Lois what's wrong? What happened?"

"When I was in Gotham…" she moved to get up, but stay in her place when he placed his hand against her shoulder. "I had been seeing Bruce, only as friends" she saw the worried look upon his face. "Clark, this isn't easy to say so I'm just going to spit it out Bruce and I kissed… There its out" she looked at Clark's expression neither was anger nor depressed. "Well Clark say something! Damn! It's not all my fault he kissed me I let him for just a second before running away and coming back to you… I can't even let the thought of me being with another man come into my head. You are the only person I want to be with, the only person I want to be with. I can and only will ever love….."

He cut her off with his lips, she was going mad. Her mind came to an end with just his lips_. There is only one Clark Kent, the only person she wanted to kiss, her soul mate._ She melted and kissed him back, the surface of her lips parted and their tongues dance in a romantic melody of bliss. Tasting a sample of all the passion they thought their nights had to offer. She pulled away just a bit for her mouth to speak in parts "Clark… I'm sorry… really… really… sorry"

He didn't care about Bruce Wayne, all that matter was she was back in his arms. He missed her scent, her smile, her sarcastic sense of humor everything that made her Lois Lane. She tried to speak, but her words were babble by there movement that turned into moaning passion just from a kiss. A welcome back kiss she'd never forget.

He finally pulled away to give her time to catch her breath. "Does that mean you forgive me" she smirked at him.

"Lois, I could never let something as small ruin what we have. Lana has done so much worse. You are perfect compared to her. I could never give up on you that easy, something I learned from you" she kissed him soft and gentle over his lips her kiss was light, but very passionate. She loved him for so long, she watched as he was crushed over Lana and how he handled Alicia's death. He had truly been through it all, and knowing to go through all of that and have him in the end was too perfect.

She pulled him on top of her. The couch was _a unique place to make up at, but who cares._ She ripped button from off of his shirt and stroke her hands down his abs, he was perfect. He loved the feel of her hands against him. He directed his lips to her neck she moaned into his ear by his touch on her skin. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she tossed his to the side.

She slowly slid her hands to his belt, when the she heard her worse interruption yet. "Lois is that your cell phone"

"No it's yours, let me help with that" she took it and tossed it and place the volume to vibrate. "Now where were we?" She smirked getting one in return she laid on top of his lap, until it happened again. "Now what is it?"

"Who's calling?"

"Chloe!"

"Two phone calls under one minute, you better answer it I'll check my phone" he checked his phone, it had been Oliver.

"Fine" she hit send answered "Chlo this better be important!"

"Oliver called Clark he didn't pick up! They have an urgent mission involving everyone one even this new guy. So as a watchtower I have to get Clark on his task, sorry Lo"

"Okay he'll be there!" she hung up the phone and turned her attention to Clark.

"I heard everything, I'm sorry this happened like this." He super sped up stairs and back in his uniform. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise" he left her with a kiss and was gone seconds later.

She let her head hit the pillow. She had been so close again. _Why do I always fall for the hero type first its Green arrow with Oliver, then Aqua man was AC, and now the red and blue blur is Smallville! _"I love Clark, I guess it was just too perfect to have him all to myself. I just hope he's not gone too long." She grabbed her shirt and her purse and left out the door she couldn't wait for Clark if he was going to save the world she was going to write about it 'Red and Blue Blur saves Metropolis'.

*****

Hoped you enjoyed it!

You're Feedback is always read and appreciated… Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sudden Affairs Chapter 11**

*****

The team waited at HQ for debrief from the previous mission. Which they assisted Batman in Gotham, adding him as a new member to the JLA who would patrol Gotham. Victor worked on the computers while AC and Bart bickered back and forth over what watch to on TV. Chloe and Oliver went over the plans for the upcoming mission arguing which backup plan made more sense. While Clark just sat patiently looking over the hero pack he came to call family, thinking about what Lois would be doing. The mission was well he got along with the so called Dark Knight after saving two dozen people working together. He was ready to meet the man under mask and get back to the farm to see Lois.

"Give the remote back fish-stick! No one wants to watch the discovery channel!" Bart tried to deprive the remote from AC hands but it was no luck.

"Bart, we've let you pick the channel every time and you go to the same thing and honestly I'm tired of watching the food network. Especially after last week's special on sushi I'm still not recovering from that."

"Not all the time sometimes I go to the women aerobics programming. Plus it's not my fault you've got a soft spot for the creatures of the sea. Today there making Mexican food you know that is my all time favorite." Bart pleaded AC ignored him.

"Dude its Shark week!!! No way am I missing this again for greasy food, Vic you have to side with me on this." AC gave a knowing nod towards Victor while Bart shook his head.

"Bart you sort of owe AC this after what you put him through with the sushi, just let him watch Shark week." Victor went back to typing.

"Ha" AC did his famous 'in your face' gesture and went on to watch the documentary on great whites.

"Licious' can I get some help over here" Bart got Chloe to stop debating with Oliver and join in. He looked over at AC turning the volume up "They tell you the same things you already know about sharks. I don't see the point, if you want to learn more about sharks why don't you go talk to them? With that new ability of yours" causing AC to frown.

"Bart, Victor does have a point just let AC get to pick what to watch this time and after this next mission I'll buy you some Mexican food." Chloe knew he agree to that.

"Deal" he said overly excited he turned toward the TV watching the sharks with a dull facial expression.

"Bart, don't be upset dude you can actually learn something." AC tossed the remote up and caught it continuing to flaunt his victory with a smirk.

"Brag all you want fish-stick, tin-man over there may have your back but I'm the one who has a date with Chloelicious."

"Dude you so don't have a date with Chloe she way out of your league, she just doing the charitable thing like a buying a kid some ice cream." AC and Victor both laugh it even caused Clark to laugh as he observed the debate.

"We'll see who's laughing when I sweep her off her feet you guys are not even going to know what happened." Chloe was unaware of the discussion going on she looked over to see everyone laughing, causing her to smile.

"You know Chloe smiling looks good on you, should smile more often" Oliver moved a strand hair out her face as Chloe blush at his touch. AC watched the whole thing.

"Well Bart looks like you're going to have to compete against Boss man over there." Everyone looked over to see Oliver touching Chloe cheek.

"No way man Chloe is immune to Green Bean's charm just watch." Everyone continued to look over at them.

"Well Oliver I would probably smile more if you didn't annoy me so much at watchtower all the time." She shrugged off his hand gently and pushed away her blush remembering who this was. _Oliver Queen was a great guy but always the billionaire playboy first._

"Ouch strike 1, my date with Chloe is looking better and better." Bart loved how Chloe was immune to the famous Queen charm even he knew Oliver was good with the mamacitas. Victor knew well they both been checking each other out for while but he admire Chloe strength to play hard to get. Clark was glad Oliver was moving on just was an uncertain if that person should be Chloe it was his job to protect Chloe she was like sister he was tired of seeing her depressed.

"I don't know Bart it just seems to me she's playing hard to get. Ollie is so working his magic on her." AC grinned at the two "they argue more than a married couple, face it Bart they have Chemistry."

"Just like you and Dinah?" Bart saw AC face go from smile to frown within seconds. "And I suppose Dinah is just playing hard to get too since you've asked her out 15 times?"AC shrugged it off.

"24 and that's beside the point, Dinah and I are exclusive. Speaking of Canary, where is she… she should be here any moment same with that Batman dude. We get to see him without the all the dark getup"

"I rather see a Big Bat then have to fight that clown-guy again. The creep kept laughing even when we captured him."

Elevator dinged and Victor walked over to see missing guest waiting to be buzzed up. He presses button allowing the elevator to start back up. "Are missing guest are on their way up." Getting everyone's attention Chloe and Oliver ceased their argument, AC and Bart stop their discussion, and Clark rose from the couch.

"Finally now we can begin Chloe lay out the plans and Victor pull up the blueprints on the monitors." Elevator dinged once again and out stepped Dinah and the newest member. "Everyone meet an old acquaintance of mine Bruce Wayne our newest addition to the team."

*****

**Daily Planet **

Lois sat at her desk while the news was buzzing around. Everyone was walking around discussing the new front page article done by Lois Lane. "Good work Lane, this is the kind of stuff we need, the stuff that sells papers. I need you back out there getting more on the Blur you're the Daily Planet's Official Blur girl words from the boss." Her assistant editor Randall left her desk with a smile. She was thrilled to receive such praise over the article and glad to be considered the reporter who covers all things related to the Blur. The only I thing was words she was surprise Tess said she was definitely up to something.

She was already working on another story distracted by her thoughts, when she was interrupted by the Tess Mercer's messenger. "The Chief wants to so you in the office Lane"

"What's Tess want with me now and when does she ever go by chief?" she followed the man up to the Office, he stopped at the door and stepped aside to allow her to enter. _Here goes nothing _she walked in.

"It's about time you've showed up" The man at the desk spoke to her catching her off guard a bit. He moved from the desk and made his way over to her lending out his hand to shake. "Name's Perry, Perry White but you can call me Chief and you're the great Mad Dog Lane"

"Chief… Wait you're the new Chief Editor?" she looked quizzical she was waiting for Tess to appear from somewhere with a smart comment. "Let me guess you're Tess's new puppet, here to keep an eye on me" she folded her arms refusing to shake his hand.

"Puppet… I'm nobody's puppet. Mrs. Mercer no longer is in control of the Daily planet I was hired by Queen Industries."He placed his hand back down to his sides with a smirk, her nickname was true.

"Well Chief I'm glad to have you as our new Editor" she unfolded her hands feeling sorry for her previous comment "and sorry about the puppet comment" he walked back over to his desk looking out the window.

"You know Lane I like you" Lois didn't expect that response.

"Really…. I find that hard to believe I just insulted you"

"You've got backbone Lane what a lot of new reporters lack I expect big things from you… reading your article before Randall published it. It was good with many spelling errors but still good."

"Hey what's spell check for if no one uses it, Look Chief I want to be the best at what I do so if you don't mind I have stories out there that need to be written" she made her way to the door.

"And that is why I'm promoting you Lane… moving up from the basement is a giant step I hope you won't disappoint" he sat back down at his desk and went at his computer yelling "Andrew Coffee!" the intern ran in filling up his cup and exiting. Lois was glad for the promotion she had been dying to leave the basement, but if she was moving up she would want to move up with Clark next to her.

"I'm sorry chief, but someone else deserves a promotion as well my partner. He has worked hard as well and deserves this promotion as much as I do." She stared at him

"Lane but I've promoted enough today two people this morning one of them being you and the other being your new partner. So make amends and get to work on those stories. I need great investigative reporters to represent the Daily Planet and I aspect a lot from the two of you." He took a sip from his coffee picking up today's paper and reading. "I've already had your desk cleared and moved, I'm sure you know the way out."

_Of course I had to mess things up with the boss, why can't I follow my own rules._ She walked out of the office and was escorted to her new desk with a box of her belongings on top of it. She looked at her name on the desk then over across she saw another name. Looking at it she finally reached over _let's see who this guy is._

"_**Clark Kent"**_

This whole time she was wondering who was going to be the loser next to her. Unable to enjoy her promotion scared of the separation from Clark. She really grew to love him as her partner in investigating crimes. Now she was truly having some luck both of them getting promotion was the best thing she could ask for. She smiled as she sat down at her desk unpacking her stuff _Maybe_ _I didn't mess things up with the boss._

_******_

TBC…. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Sudden Love

Chapter 12

"How is my favorite billionaire doing?" Bruce walked over to Oliver like usual and extended his hand but receiving a massive hug. Chloe giggled and got the attention of Bruce who managed to escape from Oliver's arms. "Chloe Sullivan I've heard so much about you? Oliver just can't shut his mouth up about how… creative you can get with a computer." Oliver rolled his eyes and directed Bruce over to the rest of the gang before he could flirt with Chloe.

"I like you to meet the team who helped you capture the Joker. We have Victor Stone aka Cyborg, Arthur Curry aka Aquaman…"

"You can call me AC for short…" Bruce just nodded and smiled.

"Also goes by Fish stick…" Bart sat next to Clark on the couch as they continue to still watch Shark Week. "I'm Impulse by the sorry about what happen back at your cave man…"

"So you're the Impulse who got in and stole my bike." Bruce looked the kid up and down.

"Not stole just borrowed… I returned it."

"You returned mangled metal, that bike has to be replaced for a lot. What amazes me is how you got in. The cameras only caught a Flash if that." Bruce was impressed so far the league was looking pretty good and he only met the first 3 members.

"Well maybe I should change my name to The Flash because that's all you are ever going to see."

"Pipe that ego down Speedy Gonzales. Now your elevator friend is Dinah Lance otherwise known as Black Canary. Then last but not least you have Clark Kent who helps from time to time you might know him by the Blur." Dinah waved and Clark easily smiled and greeted him.

"Now what about Chloe Sullivan, I'm sure she has a code name."

"I go by Watchtower…" she extended her hand and was surprised to see Bruce take it and plant a kiss at the top.

"Watchtower, I like it. Have any plans for tonight?" Chloe slickly looked at Oliver and at once Oliver answered for her.

"She's assisting me tonight as I patrol."

"Really…?" Bart looked at them. "First Oliver now Bruce, can't you guys see that me and Chloe are destined? Just lay back on the date plans because she's called for." Bart sat irritated as everyone laughed. AC moved closer to Dinah leaving the remote available, Bart quickly snatched it and changed to the Food network.

Clark felt like it was time to leave. He quickly began moving towards the door as everyone chatted. When he got to the elevator he heard Chloe. "Tell Lois I said Hi and she needs to call me pronto." He quickly nodded as the doors shut and he felt relief. He could hear Bruce asking about Lois now. The mission, the mission's debrief, and the meet and greet was finally over and all Clark could do was picture going home to Lois.

He wanted her so badly. He super sped to the Barn. Opening the door, he saw Lois standing by the stove. He almost began to laugh at the thought of her cooking, when he smelled the kitchen. It was filled with surprisingly a delectable smell instead of the usual burnt one. "Lois I thought we discuss the no cooking policy after what happen to the pot roast last time, Shelby didn't even want it."

Lois turned around with a huge greeting smile. "Well we can throw the no cooking policy out for tonight because I have breaking news that qualifies for celebration cookies."

"Are we celebrating the funeral you're going to plan after I eat these cookies?" He walked around the kitchen to see the mess of flour and chocolate scattered around.

"Joke about my cooking all you want Clark, but my baking has gotten better believe it or not. I made your favorite chocolate chip cookies I even used Martha's recipe. It took me eight burnt tries but this batch, I'm taking out now is perfection. You just wait and taste Smallville." Lois pulled the cookies out and placed them on the stove. She looked at Clark who smelled it and smiled. "Don't just look at them and eat with your eyes, pick one up and try it."

"There fresh out the oven Lois I should let them cool down first. Plus you get points for making them look and smell edible." Lois rolled her eyes before speaking at his quirky remarks.

"I know very well heat doesn't affect you, so pick it up and place it in your mouth Clark and stop stalling!" He hesitated again and Lois began to get frustrated "Eat!"

Clark picked one up and watched Lois make the eating gestures for him to put it in his mouth. He fearfully closed his eyes and bit down into the most soft and moist cookie he had ever tasted. It melted in his mouth as he ate another. He opened his eyes to see Lois waiting on his review.

"Don't tell my mom I said this but that was the best chocolate chip cookie I've ever had!" Lois squealed before hugging him.

"Great! I finally got a chocolate chip cookie down now I can move onto cake and maybe someday I'll be able to make dinner every night" She felt Clark tense up on that last thought "I'm just joking Smallville! Now the big news besides my steps in the kitchen is we got a promotion!"

"That's great Lois but how did we both get promotions? You didn't do anything to the new editor, did you Lois?" She rolled her eyes again before speaking.

"I don't know how it happened but thee Perry White is our new editor for the Daily Planet. At first I thought our first meeting I kind of messed up with him, but I think that's just the way he communicates. All I know is were finally out of the basement and Investigative Reporters, partner. Our stuff has already been moved to our new desks and Perry wants us to hurry and get started on a new article."

"Well it seems like everything is working out." The whole time Lois talked Clark managed to eat as many cookies as possible without her noticing.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Everything worked out?" Clark still had food in his mouth and just nodded. Lois looked at the pan and saw one cookie left. "Clark!"

"I'm sorry it's like a miracle in my mouth." He looked at the pan for the last cookie and saw Lois eyes directed for it.

"You better not!" She took it before he could use his super speed and took a bite. "Wow it is a miracle in the mouth, alright Lane." She got ready to eat the rest but Clark super sped and snatched the cookie from her hand. "No fair you had like eight, Mrs. K wouldn't approve. Hand it over Smallville!" He held it behind him and smirked at her.

"What would you give me for it?" Devilish grin appeared on her face, but then she saw Shelby come up behind Clark and snatch the cookie. "Shelby... No! Bring it back…" She watched the dog take off and laughed harder than she should have because she couldn't breathe.

"I guess I can't give you anything now…" She continued to laugh and Clark got a mischievous smile on his face.

"I'll give you something to laugh about…" He super sped them to the bedroom and laid them against the bed as Lois continued to laugh. He began to kiss her neck softly and slow and listen as her laughter slowly channeled down into a moan.

Leaning forward, he slanted his mouth across hers, caught her seductive lips and let himself sink wholly into her celebration. She tasted of sweet joy with a hint of chocolate underneath. He wanted past it to the heat of her tongue, to the true flavor of Lois Lane. Arms wrapped around her beautiful frame, his hand splayed wide along her bare back, the feel of warmth. He wanted to explore it all; to spend hours buried in her and find peace within her.

He drew her up into his arms; his hands cupped the backs of her thighs and cradled her high as her legs wrapped tight around his waist. A light laugh escaped her as their mouths parted and their foreheads met. She stared down at him with sweet brown eyes; a warmth to her face he thought nobody could fake.

She began to let go of her laughter and pull into Clark seductive dance as he peeled away her climbs. Ripping away every layer and emotional wall between as they became bare skin within each other's arms. He gaze into her eyes, this was no dream she was truly here in his arms again. They laid there looking at each no words needed to be said all were in there eyes. "I love you Lois, don't ever leave me again like that please. My heart couldn't take being away from you again for so long."

"I'm sorry Clark I won't do it again."

"Promise me you won't do it Lois, I need that assurance from you."

"I love you with all my heart Clark and I promise I won't leave you like that ever again." He caressed her hips and buried his face in her neck, suckling her pulse and planting soft, lingering kisses along her throat. As her bare breasts met his chest, he felt a jolt of desire that tensed his entire frame with anticipation.

He knelt between her legs, his hands exploring the insides of her thighs and up along her ribs, thumbs stroking, fingertips petting along her near-flat stomach. Her ribs were ticklish; she smiled and laughed sweetly as he rubbed the backs of his knuckles along them, grinning back at her. Her breasts were sensitive, even to the lightest puff of his breath against them. He lay atop her, just circling one nipple with his finger, flicking the other ever-so-lightly with the tip of his tongue. She reached for him, a hand buried in his hair, squeezing and stroking as he teased her.

With a kiss to the valley between her breasts, he slid up higher, teeth grazing her clavicle before he kissed her chin and hovered atop her mouth, their noses bumping.

"I want you to remember me Clark, all of me. We've been apart far too long…" She leaned forward against his already throbbing erection. Clark groaned and smiled as he hauled her thighs up high, stroking her inside as his length lay heavy against her aching slit. The flush of her pale skin was beautiful; it had his cock throbbing in the best of ways. She was wet and ready for him, her legs wide and her clit a hard peal beneath his rubbing thumb. He kissed her as he slid home, as he thrust deep inside, to the very hilt; her shaking walls tight and hot. She gasped she missed him so much in every way; her throat constricting as she clung to him. He made love to her long and slow enjoying every inch of her body as she did to him.

Clark wasn't sure he'd ever love anyone as much as he loved Lois. They were able to laugh together, to give each other control or take it from one another; there were no mute buttons or insecurities. When she came, she cried loud and clear and his name was probably heard throughout the whole farm. His fingers stroked her along with his length buried deep inside her, his tongue and teeth plucked her nipples and his hands touched every inch of her body. He kissed her soft lips, long swollen from hard, bruising kisses that seemed to go on forever, ignorant of the need for air. And when they laid sprawled back on the bed, breathing hard and spent, she suggested a round five.

Clark laughed "What's wrong superman did this reporter wear you out?" Clark continued to laugh. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Lois rolled them over so she was on top and began to move beneath the covers kiss down his chest. She grabbed his member and place her lips too it as she stroke him back forth. Clark had stop laughing and was trying to with drawl the urge to move her head back and forth. Lois Lane was his fantasy woman she drove him wild as he grunted in agony from the teasing she did with her mouth.

Laughing lightly at her vengeful torture methods of seduction, she stroked him hard and slow while moving her mouth against him. Lightly holding her hair at the base of her neck, he held on as she teased and torture and thoroughly enjoyed him. He bucked against her mouth until he couldn't take anymore and pull her up to his lips. He flipped them over and gave her what they both wanted and what they truly couldn't get enough of. He spent the next few hours memorizing every sound she made, every place that made her ache and arch and moan and whimper. He spent it buried deep inside her heat from every angle he could and he stroked every crevice of her body until they were both so entirely exhausted, they couldn't form words.

Clark held Lois against him not wanted to let go afraid too, for when morning came he feared she would slip away and it would all be a dream or another fantasy in the back of his head. Her arms came and wrapped around his muscular arms as she laid her head against his chest. He kissed her and murmured 'I love you' over and over again in her ear until he fell asleep with her safely in his arms.

TBC

Author Note: Sorry this took so long, but I've been writing far too many little projects. Thank you all so much! I love writing this fic more than I love reading fanfics in general. Since this is my first fic I every wrote I forget to come back and post so forgive me. I really don't want to end this story because this is my precious baby, but spoiler alert a climax is coming. Hint. Hint. I don't know if you know this but if you press review ya' sometimes get good luck! ;)


End file.
